Fairy tail watches fairy tail-Take 2
by nalu9556
Summary: The fairy tail guild and some guests watch the best moments of fairy tail; includes watching fights, funny moments, ship moments and more. Will include nalu,gale,jerza and gruvia.
1. An introduction

Okay first things first I just want to apologise to everyone who liked my previous story "fairy tail watches fairy tail" I never got past the first chapter due to having lots of important exams and losing interests in the story. This is me trying to start again however there's a little twist rather than watching the episodes it will be the guild plus guests watching moments from the show E.g. battles, funny moments, ship moments extra. People can request episodes or specific scenes they want in this book and ill try to put it in.


	2. Natsu funny moments

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of fairy tail, no characters, episodes nothing they all belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima this is purely written due to my love for Fairy tail.**

* * *

It was an average day at the guild, Natsu and Gray were brawling in the middle of the guild as per usual, Levy was reading Lucy's new chapter of her book as Lucy sipped her milkshake watching her in anticipation and Erza was eating a strawberry cake.

"Bring it on flame brain!" Gray shouted to natsu as he dodge a punch from another guild member.

"Come at me ice princess!" Natsu roared back as he lit his hand on fire "Or are you too scared?" he taunted.

"This fight is MANLY!" screamed Elfman.

All of a sudden a loud bang was heard above them followed by several screams of fright as a white light appeared. The guild became quite, ready to fight if they needed to, everything was tense until several people fell out of the light and landed in a human pile right in the middle of the guild.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE WE DOING HERE?!" Screamed Sting in shock.

"What a lovely perfume" a screech was heard from the other side of the guild after that comment.

"Gray is this your doing?" asked Lyon in an are you kidding me tone. "What?! Are you serious Lyon why would I want you here!" Gray screeched back. Other people started shouting and another brawl broke out causing a lot of damage to the guild. Master Makarov was just watching slowly getting more angry by the second.

"WILL YOU BRATS BE QUITE ALREADY!" he shouted, everyone became quite and looked over at him waiting for him to speak again "Thank you" he continued "Mira be a dear and read out the note that's just landed beside me"

"Of course Master" She replied sweetly.

 **Dear Fairy tail, Sabertooth, Lamia scale, Blue Pegasus members and of course not forgetting Jellal, Ultear and Meredy**

 **I welcome you all to the Fairy Tail guild although I'm sure all of you already know them. Ive brought you all here to watch Fairy tails greatest, saddest and funny moments many of you here will be included in the videos and will be witnessing things you've never seen before. This will include battles you have just fought in e.g. the grand magic games and battle in the future that you know nothing about yet. I wish you a happy viewing and hope you enjoy your time here. Once this letter has been read please take a seat and the show will begin.**

 **Thank you and goodbye**

 **from a human**

"I see" said Makarov "Well you heard the letter, everyone take a seat and we will begin"

"Aw man I cant believe we're stuck here" Sting complained to Yukino and Rouge the only other Sabertooth members he had come with, they sat down on the chair provided waiting for it to begin, whatever it was.

"At least we know if it involves the fairy tail members its not going to be boring" Hibiki said to Eve, Ren and Ichiya.

"Whatever I just want to get this over and done with" Lyon complained to Jura, Sherry, Sherria, Yuka and Toby.

While everyone was sitting down Team natsu met up in the middle of the guild hall and began to talk about what a weird day it had been already and it hadn't even started properly yet.

"Why do I feel like the letter was talking about us? a worried Lucy asked.

"Don't worry Lucy everything will be all right" Natsu grinned at her as she grinned back.

"Oi! You two, you're the only two still standing, sit down already will ya!" Gajeel shouted. "Shut up Gajeel! They were having a moment and now you've ruined it!" Levy pouted. Natsu and Lucy quickly sat down avoiding everyone's grins, a little blush was present on both of their cheeks. As they sat down the lights in guild suddenly dimed and a screen appeared in front of them all was silent as the screen lit up and I title was shown.

 **Natsu funny moments**

"Aww why is Natsu first to be shown" Happy complained

"Don't worry Happy I'm sure you're in it as well" Lucy comforted

"Really?" He asked

"Yep" she replied encouragingly as Natsu just started at the two with a grin on his face.

 **Natsu slowly opened his eyes and looked above him as he gasped for his breath a little**

'What's Natsu looking at' many think to themselves as the first scene is played.

 **"Mannnnnn" Ichiya said as sparkles surrounded him**

"Oh my god" Many scream in fright as they see the horrible sight before there eyes.

"Its MASTER" The blue Pegasus boys scream in delight as everyone else sweat drops 'so weird' they all think

 **"AHHHH!" Natsu scream in shock his arms and legs waving about**

"AHA you look like an idiot flame brain" Gray tells him "I cant believe you were scared of him"

"You would've pissed your pants if you saw him Ice breath!"

"No I would not"

"Yes you would"

"no"

"yes

"n..." "ENOUGH" Erza screams "If I hear another peep out of either of you ill make sure none of you can work for three months!"

Natsu and Gray quickly took their seats while trying not to melt from the heat of her glare.

'Since when was Erza so scary' Jellal thought to himself.

 **He tried to get up and head-butted Ichiya in the face "Yowww" Natsu screamed as he was failing it the couch/sofa**

"idiot" Gajeel muttered under his breath, Levy heard and gave him a smile and he gave a small one back.

New clip

 **"That's enough!" Natsu screamed as he pointed in front of him "I told you you're mine you jerk, Lets go!**

"Who are you fighting Natsu?" Sting asks curiously

"Errr.." Natsu says as he tries to remember

"Don't worry sting you'll see in a minuet" Freed replies for him.

 **Its shown that he's pointing at Laxus "Hey" he says casually "Didn't even notice you"**

"Laxus!" Several people shout "Why are you fighting him?!"

Laxus looked down "I caused a bit of trouble back in the day, but it doesn't matter now" Mira just gripped his hand and he gave a small, tiny smile back.

 **"WAH" Natsu says in surprise**

"Oh my god your face is priceless Natsu!" Lucy giggles, He gave a smile in response while the girls in the behind them were giving each other knowing looks.

New clip

 **"Ugh" Natsu's shown to be thinking while standing next to Cana, it looks really painful and hard for him to do so.**

"What the hell is up with your face Salamander!" Gajeel laughs

"What's with everyone insulting me today!?" Natsu asks

 **"I don't think your brain can handle this, you look like you're in pain" Happy points out to him**

"Youre definitely right about that Happy" Macao laughs

"See I told you, you would be in it happy" Lucy tells him

"Yer you were right for once Lucy" Happy tells her

"What do you mean for once you stupid cat!" Lucy screeches while everyone in fairy tail just looks amused at their antics.

 **Natsu crosses his arms in defeat "Shut up Happy"**

"Aw Natsu's embarrassed" Mira squeals while everyone else just ignored her.

New clip

 **"Hey Lucy"**

"Eck!" Mira squeals again "A nalu moment"

"Shut up Mira!" Lucy and Natsu say together

 **"Give me your clothes" He says casually**

"Natsu!" Mira growls " How dare you destroy the Nalu moment?!" She transforms into her Satan soul "Come here now and face your punishment!"

As natsu runs away from Mira the rest of the guild laughs at the two while the other guilds are left wondering if its always like this in Fairy Tail.

 **"In your dreams" She shouts back as Erza laughs.**

'Typical Lucy' Everyone thinks while some are in disbelief at Erza's laugh.

'cute' Jellal thinks and then blushes slightly as he looks at the scarlet mage beside him as Ultear and Meredey smirk at one another.

New clip

 **"You may call me Ultear milkovich" Ultear says from atop a tree branch to natsu down below her**

 **"Ultimate milk sandwich?" Natsu sweat drops as he gets her name completely wrong**

"What is wrong with you!" Everyone shouts at him while he pouted

 **"Nope not even close" Happy comments**

New clip

 **Natsu is shown to have a puzzled look on his face**

"Let me guess Natsu's trying to think" Loke says outs nowhere

"Loke!" Lucy screeches "when did you get here?" She asks in surprise

"Just now, I'll be going now" he says as he disappears in a golden light.

"Grr dumb lion" Lucy mumbles "Yukino, please tell me your spirits do that too"

"Err sorry Lucy but no they don't, not very often at least" Yukino replies.

"Why am I always stuck with the weird ones?" She ask no one in particular while Natsu just laughs at her.

 **"His poor little brain cant handle all this" Lisanna smiles as she pokes him repeatedly in the face.**

"Shut up Lis" Natsu pouts

 **"That's our Natsu" Mira giggles**

"And we don't want him to change" Lucy says while looking up at him as he siles back down to her.

New clip

 **"You guys should totally come up with a mirror impression act together" He excitedly exclaims to Lucy and edolas Lucy**

 **"Not happening" They screech perfectly in time**

"I guess Lucy and Edolas Lucy are more similar than we thought" Wendy says

"Yer their both scary" Happy sniggers

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

"No wonder she cant get a boyfriend" Sherry says

"More importantly" Jura continues "What's edolas?"

"Doesn't matter" some people say while others say "Its too hard too explain"

New clip

 **"Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of town!" Lucy shouts**

"Hey Lucy, its the day we first met" Natsu tells her excitedly

"Yer, that brings back a lot of memories" She smiles nostalgically

"We should al go back their soon" Happy exclaims.

Mira and some other girls are unable to hold it in much longer as they finally screech out "NALU!"

"Youre an idiot Natsu!" Makarov shouts "Lucy's right why would Igneel show up in town!"

"Shut up Gramps!"

 **"Ugh!" Natsu and happy both pause not having an answer**

"God how dumb are you Natsu" Romeo laughs

Natsu gasps in mock horror "Youre insulting me too now Romeo?! Next thing you know ill be insulting myself"

 **"Its totally ridiculous" Lucy continues.**

New clip

 **"Looks like he found us" Natsu says seriously but then he's been shown to be wearing a swimsuit and Lucy is with him.**

"What the heck where you two doing!" Everyone screeches.

"I knew you two were weird but this is just unreal" Lyon says gobsmacked

"Its not what it looks like" The two mages shout out

"I don't know what it looks like" They all shout back

 **"You cant sound cool when you look like a pervert and why am I still in this stupid swimsuit!" She screeches.**

'That's our Lucy' Everyone in fairy tail thinks as they smiles at the two mages on the screen 'they always have each others backs in situations' even if we didn't quite know what the situation is they think.

New clip

 **"Don't forget about Cana she's gone too" Lucy tells natsu**

"Aww you care about little old me Lucy" Cana shouts out while swinging round her alcohol in her hand almost spilling it.

"Of course I do you're my friend aren't you?" Lucy asks as Cana grins at her

 **she high kicks**

Everyone gives lucy a WTF look before bursting out laughing.

"Its not me!" She shouts out while blushing "I'm mean it is me but its not" Natsu just laughs at her discomfort as she tries to explain herself

 **"And high kicking is going to help us how?" Natsu asks in disbelief.**

"How you two always manage to get into these situations ill never know!" Makarov shakes his head while everyone agrees with him and the two wizards just shrug their shoulders and awkwardly laugh.

New clip

 **"Hey wait, What the crap!" Gajeel shouts while getting taken away by a mine cart "Bleggg" he screams as he's taken away.**

"I still cant believe you did that!" Gajeel roars at him

"I did that?" Natsu questions while pointing to the screen everyone around him sweat drops as they all reply with a "Yes" not knowing what else to say to him.

 **"HeHe" he says with a devilish grin**

"You look evil" Both Jet and Droy say at the same time

"Hey you jerks I'm not evil!"

"Okay boys that's enough" Makarov says "I believe its time we take a quick break before we continue with watching Natsu make a fool out of himself"

"Hey!" Natsu's shout is barley heard over the sound of laughter

"Come on Natsu get get some food" Lucy says from behind him

"Yer okay" he grins at her

* * *

 **Ive got a few more funny natsu moments to write about and then ill do some fight scenes they be in no particular order and if I get a high demanded for a particular fight ill do that one first. If it wasn't obvious this is set just after the GMG games and as a warning im highly likely to make the ships canon in my story so sorry if that's not what you want.**


	3. Natsu funny moments part 2

Chapters wont be updated as often as people would probably like due to the fact that ive got many important exams coming up and need to focus on revision. Thank you to those who have already favourite/followed/reviewed this story.

* * *

Once everyone had gotten something to eat and drink they all sat down eager to watch some more clips about fairy Tail. "I believe we still have some more clips to watch about Natsu being an idiot" Makarov says with joy. Everyone grins at the idea of watching Natsu making a fool out of himself some more while he just pouts in frustration. The screen lights up and begins to play again.

 **Erza is shown to be a stone statue and is seen to have a crack splitting down her face**

"What's the matter with Erza!" Everyone that wasn't around at the time screamed while Jellal just gripped his hands in a tight fist trying to conceal his worry.

"What have you done to my honey!?" Ichiya screams

"I AM NOT YOUR HONEY!" Erza roars at him as she kicks him through the ceiling

"Boss!" The Blue Pegasus boys yell in worry while most people wondered why they called him something different from before.

 **"Ahh!"Natsu screams "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" As he repeatedly bows.**

"We get it Natsu" Cana laughs "You're sorry, you don't need to keep repeating it"

"Shut it Cana" Natsu grumbles

New clip:

 **Lucy is posing in front of several monsters trying to distract them with her 'charm' but they ignore her.**

"Okay..." some people mutter

"What the heck are you doing Lucy?" Sting questions

"Yer Lucy what are you doing?" Natsu asks

"It was your plan, you idiot!" Lucy shouts, Natsu just stares at her with a clueless look on his face while everyone apart from the Fairy Tail members sweat drop at him.

 **"That was so not what I was going for!" She screams as they advance towards her.**

'and what exactly where you trying to achieve?' Everyone thinks to themselves.

 **"Man!" Natsu pops up onto the screen "I thought that at least the monsters would think youre kinda cute!"**

"Eck" Mira screeches "Does that mean you think she's cute Natsu?"

"Yer tell us Natsu" all the girls around him ask while Lucy slowly turns redder by the minuet.

"I'm not answering that!" He shouts in embarrassment.

"YOU LOVE HERR!" Happy laughs when Natsu blushes slightly and ignores his comment.

 **"I cant believe I let you talk me into this!" Lucy screams at him while they run away**

"Nor can we" Sherry says

"Idiots" Toby howls

"Like you can talk" Yuka tells him "You're probably worse than Natsu is"

"Agreed" Jura and Lyon say together

New clip:

 **A massive rock is chasing after Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Michelle and Romeo.**

"What kind of crazy situations do you get yourselves into!" Sting shouts.

"Romeo! Be careful" Macao wails

"Dad! This has already happened besides everything was fine!" Romeo shouts back at him

"How does this even happen!" Jura screams

 **Natsu brings both his hands together in the centre of his body and lights them on fire then brings his hands above his head and shouts "Fire dragon brilliant flame!"**

 **Dust clears and his attack has done nothing to the rock chasing them.**

"Pathetic" Rogue comments

"You want to say that to my face!" Natsu shouts

"Pathetic" Rogue says louder and Natsu just gapes at him not believing he would actually say it out loud, everyone laughs at the two dragon slayers as the clip continues.

 **Natsu screams "I tried my best but it didn't work!" They all scream while running away.**

"We can see that!" Everyone screams

"Romeo I thought you said everything was fine" Macao complains

"Everything was fine! Besides im here aren't I"

New clip:

 **"I was just thinking" Natsu sniggers**

"You can think!" Gray laughs

"Shut up you pervert!"

"What did you call me!"

"You heard me! Or are you deaf as well as dumb!"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone screams at the two arguing

"Do they always fight like this?" Yukino asks

"Unfortunately" Lisanna tells her

 **"You can totally wash your own back now!"**

 **"** What the hell!" Everyone shouts

"Youre such a weirdo" Cana tells him

"Nah that's Lucy" He grins goofily at her

 **Lucy and edolas Lucy pop up on the screen "Hes such a child" They both say with a dark look in their eyes.**

"I told you that both Lucy's were similar" Wendy giggles

"Child pay attention" Carla chastises her

New clip:

 **"Yer well that's what he gets for eating all that ethernano" Gray says while looking over at an injured Natsu sleeping on a bed**

"He did what" Lyon screams in shock

"Why would he do that?" Rogue asks but nobody answers him due to not having the answers or they just cant be bothered to tell him.

 **"Say that again and I'll smack ya" He wakes up**

"Oh I thought he was asleep" Sherria says

"He is" Lucy says back to her

"But..."

"Watch it and you'll see" Gray tells her

 **"Youre awake" Happy says with joy**

"Nope you're not" Happy corrects himself

"I don't even remember this" Natsu tells everyone

"That's because you were asleep!" Gray snaps

"Shut up!" Erza glares at the two and they suddenly act all buddy-buddy trying to trick her.

 **"Ugh" Natsu says as he collapses back on the bed**

Nobody can hold in their laughter for long and soon the guild hall erupts with laughter and giggles while some look at the screen in shock

 **"That punk woke up just to pick a fight with me!" Gray shouts in disbelief.**

"We should really be expecting this sort of thing by now" Lucy laughs out loud

"Yes I agree" Erza says "It has happened quite often"

"Its not my fault" Natsu and Gray say at the same time

"Don't copy me!"

"Stop it" The continue to say at the same time

Everybody just lets to two continue with there argument until they finally settle down and stop.

New clip:

 **Natsu speaks seriously with a glare in his eyes "** **Why is it you don't get car sick!" He crouches down to look at Edo Natsu with curiosity**

"Just because he doesn't Natsu!" Makarov shouts at him "Stop asking stupid questions!"

"But gramps its not fair!" He complains

 **"** **That was your big question!?" Lucy asks in shock while Edo Natsu tucks into himself with fright.**

New clip:

 **"Is Lucy doing all right" Erza asks Natsu.**

Lucy looks down 'oh this is after I fought Flare' Natsu notices and takes hold of her hand and gives it a squeezes, Lucy squeezes back to tell him that she's all right and Natsu gives her a small smile in response.

 **"Yer she seems fine" He nods "Said she wants to take a shower, I can go check on her again if you want" He points behind him**

"And you said I was the pervert!" Gary screams at him.

"Shut up Gray! Natsu was just concerned for me" Lucy tells him

"LOVE RIVAL" Juvia shouts at her "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO GRAY-SAMA!"

"Eek!" Lucy squeals while everyone who's not from Fairy tail looks weirded out by the Blue haired mage and Lyon just looks over at Gray with a jealous look.

 **"No way are you crazy!" Elfman snaps "you cant do that now!"**

 **"But why not?" He asks**

"He's clueless anyway so.."

 **Natsu suddenly realises and tries to run off to see "Ahhah" he laughs while Erza grabs his scarf to hold him back**

"Okay I take it back he's not so clueless" Lucy says.

Everyone waits for the next clip to come but it doesn't and they just sit there staring at the screen with confused faces.

"Well everybody, that seems like the end of those clips" Master Makarov begins "We will take a five minuet break and come back to see if there is anything else to watch afterwards" Everyone nods in agreement as they all get up to stretch their legs, get some refreshments and to talk to their friends from some of the other guilds...

* * *

May not be updating for awhile since ive have my exams but after those I should be able to update almost everyday so please don't give up on this story if I haven't updated in a couple of weeks. Tell me what you want me to write about next or if you have any suggestions for the story. Should I make it just the fairy tail guild or keep the same people that are already in it? Its up to you


	4. Natsu, Lucy and Happy vs Kain

I cant remember if I mentioned it or not but this is set just after the GMG arc which is why Natsu is so protective over Lucy at the moment cause ya know he saw her die. Also at the end of this chapter I will be removing most of the characters other than obviously the Fairy Tail guild and Jellal. Sorry if you wanted me to keep them in but I keep forgetting they are there and find it difficult to create reactions out of tem since I feel like I don't know their personality properly...

* * *

As people began to sit in there seats and their talking ceased the screen lit up once more to reveal the title:

 **Lucy vs Kain**

"Aw man" Lucy complained "Why does it have to be me first". Another title followed the previous one it read **and Natsu, Lucy and Happy vs Kain**

"Not me again!" Both Natsu and Lucy screech

"Hey look I'm mentioned" Happy exclaimed happily

"So unfair" Lucy pouted

"Oh well at least we're together right Lucy?" Natsu asks Lucy while grinning down at her.

"Yer as long as we're together" She smiles back at him. Everyone in Fairy tail rolls their eyes at them due to their obliviousness.

"All right!" Sting grinned "Now the party's started we'll finally be watching something interesting"

"Hm" Rouge agrees "We will be able to witness other battles by the Fairy Tail guild, I wonder if the rumours about their destructive tendencies are true"

"I wonder how many other fights they've had" Jura thought out loud.

'Too many' Everyone in the guild thought but didn't voice out loud.

 **A hand is shown on the screen as a thump, thump, thump is heard**

"Who's that?" Toby asks

"You idiot!" Yuka tells him "Considering that it looks like a female hand and the title said LUCY its obviously Lucy!"

"No need to say it like that Yuka I was only asking a question!" Toby tells him

"Hey Lu" Levy starts "Why were you on the floor?" she asks Lucy

"I knocked her out" Cana tells her

"WHAT" Almost everyone in the guild says in shock

"I suppose it would make more sense if we watch that clip before this we watch this fight" Lucy says out loud. As Lucy was talking the screen shimmered and changed taking the clip back to just before Cana put Lucy to sleep.

Scene change:

 **"Mavis grave?" Lucy is heard to be asking.**

"Wait what's going on?" Lyon asks.

"This was the S-class trails" Makarov tells them "Their main objective was to find Maivs grave however we were interrupted by a dark guild known as Grimoire Heart who wanted to resurrect Zeref as a result the trials were put on hold until we defeated Grimoire Heart and their elite fighters known as the seven kin."

 **"Yer you said you'd figured out where it is right?" Cana asks her**

"Seriously?" Elfman asks "Youre a real MAN!"

"I am not a man!" Lucy shouts at him

"Even so he's right that is amazing Lucy" Gray tells her

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia screams.

"Eck Natsu protect me!" Lucy yelps as she dives behind Natsu's back "And how many times do I have to say it? I am not your rival!"

"Weirdo" Natsu mumbles but Lucy hears and just sticks her tongue out at him while he rolls his eyes.

 **"I was gonna ask about it earlier but then all the crazy stuff started happening" Cana continues speaking as the two are shown to be walking through a forest**

"Yer crazy is one word for it" Gajeel grunts

"Although we've all faced crazier" Free says

"How much crazier?" Jellal asks Erza

"Im sure you'll see, its hard to go over what's happened to us because so much has happened." She replied

 **"Sure I'll tell you but I gotta warn ya I could be totally wrong" Lucy says "There was a lot of guess work involves" she smiles at Cana.**

"I hadn't really thought about the grave with everything going on" Levy admits "To be honest I wasn't quite sure where to begin"

"It took me a while" Lucy tells her

 **"First of all I decided to think of a list of words that links with the word grave" Lucy starts "Death, sleep, earth, stone, star, end sadly no single word was 6 letters long"**

"Wait why six letters?" Natsu asks her curiously

"You'll see in a minuet" Lucy says

"Oh I get it, of course how did I not see that sooner" Levy says

"Probably because those creeps showed up" Gajeel grunts

 **"Wait I'm confused where did you get the idea that there needed to be 6 letters in the word" Cana asks her.**

"Yer Juvia wants to know why love rival said that" Juvia says

"For the last time Juvia I am not your love rival" Lucy tells her

"That's cause she loves Natsu" Cana says quietly to the other girls

"Yer but she's to stubborn to admit it" Levy laughs

"And to blind to see Natsu feels the same way" Bisca

"They remind me of edolas Natsu and Lucy, they were both in denial too" Lisanna laughed

"Well hopefully by watching these videos they'll finally realise the feelings they both have for each other" Mira says excitedly

 **"From the time limit silly!" Lucy tells her "We were suppose to find the grave in 6 hours I figured that number had to be important" Lucy says as she crouches down.**

"Hey Lucy" Happy begins "How come youre so smart here but so dumb everywhere else?" He asks

"Shut-up you stupid cat or I'll pull your whiskers out!" She screeched

"WHAH! Natsu, Lucy's being mean again"

"You kinda deserved it this time buddy" Natsu sniggers

"Whah! Carla! Natsu is being mean to me too!" Happy wails

"You deserved it tom-cat" She tells him

 **"Now I know its a bit of a stretch but I thought of a word the not only has 6 letters but also relates to the words grave and time" Lucy says as she writes the word demise into the ground**

 **"Demise" Lucy says "It essentially means to end its associated with death an therefore graves and meets the letter requirement and has a time element to** **it**

"Whoa Lucy youre so cool!" Wendy tells her

"Aww thanks Wendy so are you"

 **Cana's face is shown to have a look of shock on it**

Most people in the guild hall who don't spend much time with Lucy look the same way.

 **"Okay" Lucy continues "Now here's when things get iffy this is just a hunch but when you look at the word demise there's one letter that's different from the rest, wanna guess?" Lucy asks her**

 **"Um I don't know" Cana tells her**

"The letter E" Levy says

"Yep you got it Levy" Lucy tells her

"What does that mean?" Natsu asks her

"Don't worry Natsu you'll get it in a minuet" Lucy says with reassurance.

 **"There's one letter that's used twice" Lucy says while pointing to said letter**

 **"e" Lucy says "Doesn't that seem kinda suspicious to you?"**

"Not really" Gray says scratching his head.

 **"What's it mean?" Cana questions**

"Exactly what I want to know" Natsu complained

"God you guys are dumb" Gajeel says

"Its not like you know what's going on either Metal head!" Natsu screams at him

"Shut up flame brain!"

"Make me!"

"Fire dragon!.. ECK!" Natsu says as Erza's fist slams down on his head putting an end to the fight

Natsu glares at her when she turns away from him as he gets back in his seat

 **"Remember how the path at the beginning of the trials routes were marked with different letters" A flashback is shown of Cana and Lucy in their bikinis walking down route C**

"Ohhhh" All of the perverts in the guild says as they see Lucy and Cana in there bikinis

 **"Back in the first round" Cana says in delight**

 **"Yep you got it" Lucy says as a green light seems to be shinning near her "Route e" she says sleepily**

"Oh I get it now" Natsu says in delight

"See I told you, you would" Lucy smiles at him gleefully

 **"I think that's where..." She trails off as she falls unconscious Cana is shown to be holding a sleep card.**

"Cana!" Natsu screams at her "Why would you do that?" several others ask her

"I was desperate okay!" She shouts back

"Is this because of me?" Guildarts asked her

Cana just nods unable to justify what she did.

"Is this also why you wanted to split up?" Gray asks and again Cana just nods.

"Guys its fine everything worked out in the end" Lucy tells them and they all begin to settle down.

 **"You've been a big help, Thank you" Cana tells Lucy**

 **Cana is shown to be moving Lucy to sit up against a rock once she stay against it Cana runs away "Im so sorry Lucy" Cana says with regret in her eyes**

Cana looks down in shame "Its okay I forgave you a long time ago remember?" Lucy tells her and Cana smiles back in return.

 **Lucy falls off from the rock and her hand is shown on the ground loud bangs are heard to be coming up to Lucy now.**

Everyone stares up at the screen in worry for Lucy but none are more worried than Natsu who grips Lucy's hand tightly.

Original scene now:

 **The camera zooms out and Lucy is shown to be on the floor unconscious as the thumps get closer to her**

"Get up Lucy" Several people mutter in worry.

 **A fat pale man is seen to stop in front of her as he towers over her.**

"Come on Lucy please move"

 **A close up of his face is on the screen as he grumbles "Hmm"**

"Eww" Some of the girls say as they see his face.

 **A close up of Lucy's face; her eyes begin to slowly open as she moans slightly**

"Wake up!" Team Natsu and other members of the guild yell at the screen forgetting that its already happened

 **Kains foot is about to slam down on her body**

"LUCY!" Natsu roars in fear as he stands up ready to fight

Lucy pulls him back towards his seat and rubs her thumb on the top of his hand trying to calm him down "You dork this has already happened remember" Lucy tells him.

 **Lucy's eyes widen in realisation and she gasps**

 **"Heee" Kain begins "HOOOO!" he finishes as he brings his foot down**

Everyone's faces are seen to have a look of horror on them as they fear the worst.

 **"AHHHH!" Lucy scream as she jumps out of the way in time**

"Impressive" Erza tells her "To be able to move that quickly after just waking up" as Lucy blushes from the praise.

 **Kain slowly turns his head to her as she sits on the ground "Hold on, did I miss something?" She asks no one in particular**

"Err yer you could say that" Hibiki says (Omg I completely forgot they where here)

"Who you talking to anyway?" Toby asks her

"It was a rhetorical question" She tells him

 **"Where'd the wrestler come from?" Lucy asks outloud as Kain continues to look at her.**

"Seriously that's your first thought?" Jellal asks her with disbelief

"Sorry it was the first thing that popped into my head" Lucy retorted.

 **"Don't tell me this guys one of the seven kin" She thinks in her head**

"Unfortunately it is" Jura says "So far it seems like your guild has quite a lot of bad luck when it comes to enemies"

'You could say that again' Team Natsu thinks

 **She gasps and looks around "Cana?" She asks out loud hoping for a reply "Where'd she go?" She asks another question.**

"She knocked you out and then walked off and left you" Bickslow laughed like a maniac, his tongue hanging out his mouth as his dolls repeated "Left you!"

 **Lucy turns to Kain and hold her arm which is obviously hurting her.**

"What happened to your arm Lucy?" Wendy asked her with a hint of worry in her voice

"I cant remember after all this happened so long ago but don't worry about it too much okay" Lucy reassured her.

 **"Where's my friend dough boy?" she asks him "What have you done with her?" She continues**

"How are you not freaking out right now? After just waking up and seeing that thing I'd definitely be panicking" Yukino tells her

"After being with team Natsu you kinda just get used to the crazy and out of ordinary things happening" Lucy tells her like its an every day occurrence

"You thought I'd been kidnapped?" Cana asks in shock

"Well of course what else was I suppose to think! One moment I'm taking to you and the next I wake up and you're missing" Lucy tells her

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you worry"

"It's fine it all worked out in the end" Lucy replies

 **"Listen" Kain finally speaks "There's no reason for you to be worried about your little friend right now" He says in a deep voice**

 **"Why?" Lucy questions "Do you know something that I don't?" She asks him as she gets up into a crouched position**

"Nope he knows absolutely nothing about what happened to Cana" Gajeel mutters

"Don't you think I know that now!" Lucy screams at him

"Calm down bunny girl im just pulling your leg" He laughs with his signature Gihihi.

 **"I know youre not going to live long enough to see her again" Kain glares**

Natsu grits his teeth together in anger at the threat and clenches his fists as he starts to think about future Lucy's death. Happy and Wendy look at the flooring with tears in the corners of their eyes as they try to focus on other thoughts however before they can ponder on the bad memory for any longer the scene continues and they focus back on the screen. (Ive always believed that the people who witnessed future Lucy's death were affected by it in different ways. Also I cant remember but do the rest of the guild know about future Lucy's death? Cause I might have them react to it just to be evil Mwhaha!)

 **The camera is behind Lucy showing her standing up to face Kain, Kains body is shown to be standing in front of her and Lucy looks tiny against him.**

"Jesus you look small against him Lucy" Gray comments

"Yer you look like you're Levy's size standing near Elfman" Freed chuckles as everyone around him agrees.

 **"Okay I'm totally confused" Lucy starts saying inside her head "Was I sleeping a minuet ago? How did I lose track of Cana? I hope she isn't dealing with another one of these creeps"**

"We've already been over this several times so nobody else needs to comment" Lucy says shutting everyone up that was about to say something about it.

 **"I don't know what's going on but I need to take this guy down ASAP" She thinks as Kain is shown to be doing some kind of weird dance**

"Yer that really didn't go to plan" Lucy says

"Then what happened?" Erza asks her in wonder

"Im sure you'll see" Lucy sighs

 **Lucy glares at him and Kain freezes "Ugh" He says**

"Ohhhh he's scared of you Lucy" Macao laughed

"Who's ever been scared of Lucy?" Happy sniggers behind his paws

"You damn cat" Lucy attempts to grab him but missed due to Natsu lightly pulling her back down to her seat.

 **Lucy continues to glare at him "Ahhh" Kain says as he jumps behind a tree to hide.**

 **"Ya know glaring at me like that aint gonna save ya" He says "You might think its intimidating but its not" He comments while still hiding behind the tree "Do you have any idea who I am Lady! I'm Kain Hikaru one of the deadly seven kin of purgatory I'm super strong and stuff"**

"Yer sure, you don't find her intimidating at all" Jet says sarcastically.

"He doesn't look that strong" Some people mutter

"Don't underestimate him, he may not look it but he is strong" Natsu tells the people in the guild.

 **"Strength doesn't me Jack-squat!" She retorts while pointing to him "Ugh" He shrinks back**

 **"To a member of fairy tail like me facing a strong opponent is just another challenge" She continues "Ill take you on and I'll defeat you!"**

"Whoo! You tell him Lucy" Guildarts cheered.

"Yer Fairy Tail wizards never back down" Erza said as everyone else in the guild cheered.

 **Kains eyes widen and he holds up his hand in a stop motion "First answer one question, I feel something bristly on my head do you see anything?" He asks Lucy while scratching his head.**

Everyone sweat dropped at his stupidity

 **"Are you talking about your hair?"**

Natsu laughed "You look so done with him Lucy"

 **"Ugh" Kain points to her in realisation**

 **"Oh great another weirdo" Lucy sweat drops.**

"We do seem to run into a lot of weird people" Erza agrees as the rest of team Natsu nod their heads. 'Maybe that's because you guys are weird yourself or maybe its just because you always seem to find trouble' the rest of Fairy Tail think to themselves.

 **"Fine you asked for it now" Kain begins while searching for something under his cloak "Prepare to face my Witchyguia curse magic. You should have run while you had the chance" He taunts**

"We Fairy Tail wizards never give up the fight!" Natsu roars

 **"Awkward and creepy, what have I gotten myself into" Lucy frets as Kain pulls out a doll with the Japanese word curse on its forehead a creepy laugh is heard as its pulled out.**

 **"Ugh" Lucy says with worry seen in her eye.**

"You look so confused" Natsu grins down at Lucy

She smiles back up to him "Yer well, so were you when you first saw his magic"

 **Kain creeps towards Lucy slowly "Before I destroy you, do you mind giving me a strand of your hair?" He asks**

"SO RANDOM!" Everyone screams

"And creepy!" Most of the girls squeal

 **"Huh?" Lucy asks in disbelief as she backs away**

"Im not going to lie, it really shocked me when he said that" Lucy tells everyone

"Im not surprised" Mira says

"Yer even I would have frozen from the request because its so random" Erza tells her

 **"Come on if you don't give me a strand of your hair I cant curse you with my cursey doll" Kain tells her**

 **"Yer not happening" Lucy shouts**

"Why did he tell you that!?" Many people ask

"Because he's dumb" Both Natsu and Lucy say

"Well of course Natsu would know that he's dumb after all so is he" Gray laughs

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean droopy eyes?" natsu roars at him

"That just proves my point if you cant figure it out squinty eyes!" Gray shouts back

"Fire dragon..."

"Ice make..."

"Are you boys fighting?" Erza asks in a calm but threating manor

"N..No we're the best of friends right Natsu?" Gray slings his arm around Natsu's shoulder

"Aye the best of friends" Natsu try's to reassure her. As she turned around the two boys glared at each other and the rest of Fairy tail just smiled at the trio used to their antics while the other guild sweat dropped at the weirdness of Fairy tail.

 **"All I need is one flimsy strand and Mr cursey will let m control you however I want" Kain tells her**

 **"Telling me creepy stuff like that isn't going to help you get a strand of my hair!" Lucy shouts while covering her hair for protection.**

"See, told you he was dumb" Natsu tells them

"Yer that's only because..." Gray stopped speaking and tensed when he caught Erza's glare but relaxed when Erza stopped glaring at him due to Jellal giving her a slice of strawberry cake.

 **"Ugh" Kain shouts in shock as light bulbs are shown around him**

 **"Youre just realizing that now!?" Lucy asks in shock.**

"Wow he really is dumb" Levy deadpans at the man on the screen

"I could have sworn he wasn't this bad when we fought him" Lisanna says out loud as she looked at Cana and Levy who just nod in agreement.

 **"Besides everyone knows that voodoo dolls are bogus, You cant scare me with a bluff dough boy" Lucy tells him with a smirk.**

 **"Huh" Kain says not knowing what Lucy is talking about "That's not his name" He says dumbly "I already told you its Mr cursey get it straight lady you don't have to be rude just cause I wanna kill ya" He mocks her**

Everyone sighs as they cant believe how stupid this guy is.

 **"No" Lucy sweat drops "I meant bluff as in an exaggeration ya know like telling people youre bloated in stead of fat" She says.**

"Lucy don't be mean about peoples appearance" Natsu teases her while trying to hide his smile.

"But..." She trails off as she cant think of anything to say back to him without insulting Kain further.

 **Kain freezes "Wait are you calling me a liar cause that's even worse" He says just before trying to pull out a strand of his own hair**

'What the heck is he doing' everybody thinks to themselves

 **"I think I just lit a short fuse on a stick of stupid" Lucy says as she backs away.**

"You could say that again" Lyon says

 **"Ahhh!" Lucy screams with comedy tears coming out of her eyes with her hands on the side of her face. Kain ripped a piece of hair from his head "This guy is a total nut job"**

Several people laugh at the look on Lucy's face as she screams.

 **Lucy backs away slightly as Kain comes closer and holds out his hair "If that's what you think why don't you try it for yourself?"**

"Is he serious?" Many people sweat drop at the idiocy of Kain

 **"What? Are you messing with me?" Lucy asks in shock**

 **Kain places his hair on Mr cursey "We'll use my bristle as a demonstration, just stick it on Mr cursey head like this"**

"Why does he call it a bristle?" Bisca asks

"Yer surely it should be called hair?" Another asks

 **"He's ready!" Kain shouts towards the sky**

"Who is he talking to?" Droy asks

"Me" Lucy deadpans

 **Lucy deadpans "I seriously hope this creep doesn't reproduce"**

"Aww but what if he wants to have kids" Mira smiles sweetly

 **"Now go ahead and give it a try" Kain tells her**

 **Lucy picks up the doll and stares at it weirdly before slamming it on the ground also causing Kain to be slammed on the ground**

"Whoa so cool" Wendy says gleefully

"You look like a maniac Lucy" Happy singers

"What did you say you stupid cat!" She shouted while trying to leap over Natsu to grab Happy.

"I would stay quite if I were you bud after all Lucy is a weirdo" Natsu tells him just before Lucy hits him over the head for the insult

"I'm not the weird one" She mumbles under her breath as team Natsu laugh at their antics

 **"Ahaha" Lucy giggles**

"Definitely a maniac" Natsu throws his head back in laughter but stops when he catches Lucy's glare, he gulps "Err I mean...you're super clever to use that thing against him..." Lucy smiles at him and turns back round to face the screen as Natsu breaths a sigh of relief.

 **"Okay that's enough Lady" Kain manages to say just before he is forced to balance on his head and do the splits.**

Everyone stares at Lucy due to her weirdness as she blushes from embarrassment.

" I was curious about what it could do..." She trails off as everyone continues to stare at her with judgement in their eyes, then everyone in the guild hall erupts into laughter and comments like "That our Lucy" and "Typical Lucy" are heard around the guild.

"It gets weirder" She mumble under her breath but only Natsu hears her causing him to raise an eyebrow at her in curiosity causing her to blush from embarrassment once again.

 **"Hey its mine turn now" Kain says in pain**

"If you take away Lucy's new toy she might kill you" Happy grins

"What kind of a person do you think I am?!" She screams at him

 **"Break dance spin" Lucy says while spinning the doll causing Kain to spin too "How about some yoga?" She asks rhetorically "That's right feel the burn" Lucy grins.**

 **She switches the doll to a different yoga pose "You can do it tubby!" She shouts in encouragement**

"Insulting people again hey Lucy" Natsu grins down at her

"Shut up" She pouts

 **"You witch!" Kain shouts as Lucy briefly stops using the doll "Give me Mr cursey!" He screamed**

"Oi don't call Lucy a witch" Natsu growls in a protective manner

 **"What the rush there are still plenty of embarrassing poses we haven't tried yet" Lucy tells him while using the doll to make him do several 'sexy' poses.**

 **"Yer baby, you like that? Check it" Kain says while doing the poses obviously enjoying it.**

"What the heck!" Macao screams

"That's not manly at all!" Elfman screeches

Many others just stare at the screen in horror with their mouths wide open, Natsu leans done to whisper in Lucy's ear "Is this what you meant when you said it gets weirder?" Lucy just nods at his question.

 **"You're not suppose** **to enjoy it" Lucy screamed at him**

"You got that right" Alzack says still in shock from the image before like many other were.

 **"You know what screw you!" He shouts before grabbing the doll and knocking Lucy away.**

"Watch out!" Levy screams in worry

Lucy just laughs "Im fine Levy"

 **He slammed himself into the ground "Alright now I'm angry" He tells her "And you can forget about asking me on a date ya hear me!"**

"Who mentioned anything about a date?" Natsu asks in annoyance

"My sweet Lucy would never date the likes of him" Makarov says while being slightly drunk

"Master" Mira growls at him

 **"Trust me I'll find a way to get over it!" Lucy screamed back**

"That's because she loves someone else" Mira giggles with the other girls

 **"Its time for a non stop ride of the Kain-pain-train" Kain says before flinging himself forward towards Lucy as she ran away, he ran after her using his palms to bat away any trees in his way.**

 **"Sorry but im putting the brakes on this train!" She says confidently reaching for her keys.**

"Whoo!" Everyone cheers "Go Lucy"

 **"Don't run away from me" He screams at her with tears coming out from his eyes like a burst drain pipe "Why cant you accept my feeling for you!" He shouts while chasing after her.**

"Because I don't have any feeling for you!" Lucy shouts at the screen

 **"Ill have to fight big and creepy with big and creepy!" She shouts while leaping into the air and spinning around so faces Kain mid air "Open gate of the golden bull Taurus!"**

"Please not him" Team Natsu sigh

"Why what's wrong with Taurus?" Lucy asks them "Other than him being a creep of course"

They just give her a 'seriously' look and she sighs in defeat.

 **A white light is shown and hen an axe is seen to be caught between Kains hands "Get him Taurus!" Lucy shouts from a crouched position just behind Taurus.**

 **"Celestial sprit magic? and an axe swinging moo cow?" Kain asks**

 **"Ugh" Kain grins as they spring apart "Ya know I haven't had steak in a while is it okay if I take a bite" He asks while drooling**

"Lucy how did you put up with him for this long?" Gray questions her

"Because I'm use to putting up with you and Natsu" She tells him and the rest of the guild try and hold in their laughter.

 **"No but you can kiss my blade while I beat you!" He replies**

 **"Hey Taurus" Lucy points to him "show this doll loving sumo reject that we don't take any bull!" Taurus jumps towards Kain swinging his axe but Kain just slams his fist into Taurus face**

"Seriously he got taken out with one hit!" Jet asks

 **"How'd chunky style get the drop on you?" She asks in shock**

 **"I don't know but I'm tenderised, smooches..." He tails off as he disappears into a golden light.**

"Your spirits are weirder then mine" Yukino says

"Its kinda hard to find anyone with personalities weirder than my sprits" Lucy grins

 **Kain slams his foot into the ground "My appetite is roaring and im suddenly in the mood for strip steak"**

 **"Strip what!?" Lucy asks in surprise.**

"Oh my" Mira laughs behind her hand "He's really obsessed with you isn't he Lucy"

Lucy shivers in disgust and says "Well I certainly don't share his feelings" which causes Natsu to smile slightly

 **Kain suddenly runs towards Lucy and she turns and runs away, Kain begins to chase her.**

 **"Get back here!" He shouts**

 **"Ahhh" Lucy squeals "What's with this guy? He's stronger without magic! And how's someone his size so light on his feet?" She asks**

"Yer I still don't really get that either" Natsu shrugs sheepishly

"That's because you're an idiot" Gay tells him

"No he's not because I don't understand it much either" Lucy tells him

 **"His feet...Wait a minuet I got it!" Lucy says in realization**

 **"Alright! Open gate of the archer... SAGITTARIUS!" She screams and a golden light is seen on the screen and when it disappears Sagittarius can be seen.**

 **He salutes and ask "How do you do M'lady?"**

"At least this one is polite" Sting says while others nod their heads in agreement

 **"Horse meet yummy" Kain says while running towards Sagittarius with chopsticks shown in his hands.**

"Is food the only thing he thinks about?" Freed asks

"Huh reminds me of Natsu" Laxus says with a smirk on his face

"Hey! I'm not fat" He screams

"What was that about insulting people Natsu?" Lucy asks him with a smug grin on her face causing him to sit back down in silence

 **"Quick! Aim for his stubby legs!" Lucy commands "Trip him up!"**

"What was that about insulting people" Natsu retorts

"Hey! That's not fair that happened in the past!" She tells him

"So what it still counts"

"No it doesn't!" She tells him

"Yes it does!"

"No it..."

"All right you two you can continue your lovers quarrel later" Makarov tells them

"We're not in love!" They scream in time with each other with slight blushes on their faces

"Whatever they're totally in loveee" Happy grins

 **"Im not letting you get your hands on lady Lucy or your chopsticks on me" Sagittarius tells Kain as he shoots three arrows towards his legs however Kain just kicks the arrows back towards Lucy and Sagittarius.**

"How did he do that Lucy?" Asuka asks her

"Well it's because he's really strong Asuka" Lucy replies

"Oh no did you beat him?" She wonders

"Yep but I had help" Lucy tells her while looking at Natsu and Happy with a grin

 **"He deflected them?" Sagittarius asks in shock**

"Yess" Cana slurs

 **"No way! Lucy says before the two scream from getting hit by the arrows**

"Yes way" Natsu says

"That doesn't even make sense" Lucy tells him

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't"

"Shut up!" Everyone yells at them.

 **"Im beaten, goodbye my lady" Sagittarius disappears and Lucy is shown to be lying on the ground.**

 **"Okay now I'm angry" She says**

"Oh no" Both Natsu and Gray glup as they know what its like to be on the reciving end of an angry Lucy

 **"Open gate of the scorpion! Scorpio!"**

 **"Been a while but im still wicked! Oh yer!" Scorpio says "Can we make this quick me and Aquarius are having are own island adventure and I'd hate to leave her hanging ya feel me" He asks her**

"He seems to care more for his date than he does for you Lucy" Lilly states

"That's probably because he does" Lucy sweat drops

 **"By all means please get back to her as fast as you can, I don't want to give her anymore reasons to start plotting my demise" Lucy tells him in a scared tone.**

Many people shiver in their seats as they think about an angry Aquarius.

 **"Just cause you're on a trip with your girlfriend doesn't mean you have to rub it in my face!" Kain rages**

 **"Sand blaster!" Scorpio shouts as he sends a whirlwind of sand towards Kain who just holds his hands out to stop it.**

"Jesus how strong is this guy?" Hibiki asks

"Pretty strong" Natsu answers

 **"I could go for a grilled scorpion but I'd rather have it without all this sand" Kain tells before sneezing causing snot to come out of his nose**

"Ewww" Many girls and guys shriek at the image of snot

"What is it with this guy and food!?" Wakaba screams

"He's almost as bad as Cana and alcohol" Macao sniggers

"Shut up you old fart" Can screams and chucks a beer mug at him which smacks him in the head

 **"Oh man that is wicked nasty" Scorpio says in disgust**

"You got that right" Natsu scrunches his nose up in disgust

 **"So er what now" Lucy stutters before bit her and Scorpio get launched into the air from Kains fist**

 **"Hey Lucy since my sand aint worth squat I'll be getting back to my Bahama mama that cool?" He asks her while they're flying through the air just before he disappears**

"What he just disappeared on you?" Yukino questions

"Yes, don't your sprits do that?" Lucy's asked

"No not much"

"Oh man why do I get stuck with the weird ones" Lucy complains to herself

 **"So not cool!" She shouts after him "This blows I'm running out of sprits" She says while still falling through the air**

 **"Mr cursey still has my bristle on his head so what do you think you happen if say... I could change what his body is made of?" He asks her as he changes himself into iron as an example**

 **"He's made cursing himself an advantage?" Lucy asks in wonder**

"Which sucked for me" Lucy grumbled

 **"Change Mr cursey I'm getting tired of being iron lets go with light" Mr cursey is shown to be glowing with a yellow light which also causes Kain to take the same form. He then directs the light towards Lucy's body causing her to scream and be launched into the air.**

"Lucy!" Natsu roars

"Sit down you dork, how many times am I going to have to say that this has already happened" Lucy giggled

 **"Ahhhhhhhh!" her clothes are shown to rip off her body as the light surrounds her and she covers her eyes to protect them from the blinding light and she hits the ground with a hard thud.**

"Lucy be careful" Erza pleaded

"Get up!" Gray shouted. Others around the guild hall shouted encouragement and showed their worry for the celestial wizard.

"This has already happened" She sighs

 **"You can't defeat me lady, I may not look very tough but I'm still one of the seven kin" He tells her with a glare on his face.**

 **"Better summon something tasty before I really get mad" He tells her**

 **"He's not much of a fighter but I bet he'd make a good distraction" She says as she holds a silver key this time "Open the gate of the little dog Nikola" Plue appears in front of Kain who becomes distracted by his cuteness.**

"Seriously?" Natsu asks her in disbelief as others just look at her like she's an alien

"What?" She blushes "It was the only thing that I could think of that he would be stupid enough to fall for. Anyway all celestial sprits have there uses even the silver keys"

 **"Ehh it's so cute I could just die" Kain says "I just wanna pick him up and hold him and squeeze him and cuddle him and..." He pauses and suddenly drools.**

"Is he thinking about food again?" Levy asks

 **"Ahhh" Plue squeals and jumps into Lucy's arms as she runs away from Kain who is once again chasing her**

 **"Give me the yummy little thingy" Kain shouts trying to chase after Plue and Lucy.**

"Hey look Droy its you" Jet laughed

"Why you!"

 **"Guess my plan back fired" Lucy says in shock "Help me out here Cancer!" She says as she summons another one of the 12 zodiacs.**

 **"Long time no see baby" He says just before Kain screams "Holy crablings" Once again thinking about food.**

"AGAIN!" Everyone screams

 **Cancer turns to face Lucy "What's the deal you don't write or call when your hair needs a trim anymore, now how about we start with some deep conditioning?" He asks her**

"Does he seriously not see the situation that you're in right now?" Carla asks

"Nope but that's because Cancer is know to be oblivious to everything around him" Lucy laughs

 **"I see you're just as clueless as ever" Lucy grins at him "Go over and fight tubby!" She points to Kain who's boiling a pot of water ready to eat Cancer**

 **"Sorry baby I've got a fear of pots and boiling water" Cancer tells her**

"Can he do things other than trying to eat your sprits?"

"How this guy managed to be one of the seven kin is beyond me" Makarov says

 **"Well get over it cause I need you to give him a haircut so bad he'll run away in shame!" She orders**

 **"You got it baby!" Cancer tells her before charging at Kian "Chop!" He swings one hand with scissors in towards Kain "Slice" He uses the other hand with scissors in "You like your hair cut baby?" He asks as he finishes off using both hands.**

Everyone gives Cancer a 'are you serious' look

 **It appears to do nothing as Kain just pulls at his hair. "What no way?" Cancer says in shock, his scissor are then shown to break "How did you wear down my babies, baby?"**

 **"Huh" Kain just says while holding a thumb up " My bristles haven't seen shampoo since the stone age pal"**

"That's horrible" Mira says

"How can he do that?" Evergreen questions

"Reminds me of Natsu when it comes to showering, he hasn't done that for months" Gajeel singers

"I have showered! Lucy forces me to!" He tells everyone

"Don't say it like that!" Lucy screams when everybody looks at the pair

 **"That aint something to be proud of" Cancer reals back in shock just as Kain slams his fist into Cancer causing him to disappear.**

"How many sprits has he gone through?" Nab asks

"A lot" Lucy groans

 **"K only one shot left" Lucy jumps up holding another golden key " Get him Aries!" She shouts**

"Jesus Lucy how many golden keys have you used in a row now?" Many wonder

"That's so cool Lu" Levy tells her

"Yer you're amazing Lucy!" Natsu compliments her and Lucy blushes under the praise.

 **"I'll do my best" She says shyly**

 **"You better have food for me! My stomachs trying to eat itself!" Kain calls after Lucy**

"You're making me hungry!" Natsu roars as the other male dragon slayers agree with him

"Yer I could do with some food too" Sting mentions as he runs his stomach and Rogue just nods his head in silent agreement.

 **"Sorry I wish I could satisfy you" Aries tells him**

"That sounds really wrong" Some perverts say

 **"Wait a minuet" Kain says in surprise "Why are you apologising to me?" He questions**

 **"Well because you're starving and I can't do anything to help you" Aries tells him in a distraught manner "Sorry" She cries**

"Aww Aries is so sweet" Yukino says

"Yer you could say that again, she's one of my more gentler sprits but still weird in her own kind of way"

 **"Please don't go" He calls out " My darling I hate to see you cry don't you see how much I love you" A much skinnier and more handsome guy is shown on the screen.**

"Lucy how do you always manage to get stuck with these weirdo's?" Erza questions her

"Probably because Lucy is weird herself" Natsu laughs

"Oi! Don't call me weird!"

 **"You do?" Aries asks in a timid voice.**

 **"Yes with all my heart" Kain replies in a gentle tone**

"I don't think I can deal with this wacky guild much longer" Makarov sighs into his beer

"Master you can't leave us" wails Mira

"Yer if I have to put up with this so do you" Laxus tells him

"Master please don't leave us!" Many other people scream at him

"All right you brats you don't have to shout" He tells them "I was only joking"

 **Lucy just looks on in shock like she can't understand what's going on.**

Everyone in the guild hall watches on in silence, slowly but surely getting used to the sprits weird... unique personalities

 **"Will you hold me in your massive arms?" Aries asks him**

 **"Are you kidding me of course I will dear!" He screams in shock**

"I'm pretty sure he's never had anyone ask him that before" Mira says

"Don't be rude Mira I'm sure somebody, somewhere likes him" Lisanna trails off in doubt

 **Aries and Kain are shown to be running towards each other in slow motion with romantic music playing in the background, as they meet in the middle and Kain holds Aries...**

 **Lucy pops up "Lay it on him!" she says as Aries attacks Kain with wool bomb causing him to fall over and get stuck in the pink fluffy wool.**

"Whoo! Go Lucy" Cana slurs

"You rock Lu" Levy tells her

"Yer don't get to excited" She tells them, as she sys that the cheers stop and everybody looks at her in confusion except for Natsu and Happy who just continue to watch the screen

 **"I hope that I properly served you miss Lucy" Aries says in a timid voice**

 **"Yer you did great, I never knew you were such a good actress where did you learn how to do that?" Lucy asks in surprised**

"I dread to think where she learnt it from" Yukino shivers

 **"Leo taught me" Aries tells her as an image of Leo appears on the screen in a bubble and he says**

"Why am I not surprised" Freed sighs

"Seems like Loki didn't lose any of his flirting habits behind" Gray laughs

"Loki is a real MAN!" Bellows Elfman

"Where did that come from you big oaf!?" Evergreen asks him

Lisanna sweat drops while Mira says "There's no point trying to understand his logic, he's a bit like Natsu in that manner"

"Hey!" Natsu shouts

 **"Turn on the water works and men will be putty in your hands then you hit em with a surprise attack, trust me this technique will make you an asset to Lucy" Loke informs her**

 **"Yer remind me to talk to him" Lucy sweat drops**

"Did you ever get round to talking to him?" Natsu asks her

"No I was to busy being trapped on an island for 7 years" Lucy tells him " And there's no point in talking to him now" She sighs

 **"Why Aries" Kain wails "I know I can be clingy but why did you have to break my heart?" He asks still inside the pink wool**

 **He suddenly flings it off himself with his strength shocking Lucy and Aries causing them both to scream. "I think we made him angry" Aries cries. Lucy's soul appears out of her body and cries "There's no stopping this guy is there?!"**

"Well there is a way" Natsu cheekily grins at her " We just had to use a bit of team work"

"Yep you got that right" Lucy agrees

"Aye" Happy chips in

 **Kain hits both Lucy and Aries with his fist causing them to shoot off into the air and Aries disappears with an "Im so sorry!"**

"Aww Aries is definitely the sweetest sprit you have" Bisca coos

"I'll agree with you on that" Lucy smiles

 **"Fine then" Kain growls "I'll have to satisfy my hunger with a full course dinner of pain and suffering". He eyes Lucy "Mr cursey change into cotton" He orders as Lucy is shown to be tumbling down a hill and he starts to float in the sky.**

"Lucy I know I joked about it when I saw you, but were you okay" Happy asks her in concern, his ears dropping in worry

Lucy pets him on the head "I was okay Happy, You know I'm always okay" She reassures him with a smile causing him to grin back

"Good cause it was really funny" He laughs

"Why you damn cat I thought we were having a nice moment!" She screams at him

 **Kain, now in cotton form, goes after Lucy who is still tumbling down the hill "Blast off on the Kain pain train". He changes himself into iron and due to the extra mass he falls from the sky straight towards Lucy.**

"Lucy get out of the way!" Erza shouts in worry for her teammate and one of her best friends

"Get up Lucy" Gray also shouts. Natsu however just remains silent, tightly griping onto his chair to stop himself doing anything impulsive

"If you guys haven't noticed I'm still tumbling down a hill" She tells them "But thank you for your concern"

 **Natsu is now shown on the screen trying to steady himself after receiving an attack from Ultear.**

"I appoligise in advance, I am changing my ways so please try to forgive me for any actions I take here" Ultear bows and speaks with guilty and regretful tone.

"It's all good" Natsu waves her off

"Yer we've already gone over this, no harm done" Erza smiles

"Wait why is Natsu now on the screen" Droy scratches his head.

"Are you an actual idiot?!" Gajeel shouts

"Gajeel don't be rude" Levy lays a comforting hand over his to try and calm him down

"Tch" He looks away with a small blush on his face

"He is right though" Jet says

"Oi!" Droy shouts at him

"What?! Earlier on the screen it said in massive black letters that Natsu would be fighting with Lucy against this guy, there's no way you could miss it unless you're dumb!" Jet screams back

"Why you..."

"Settle down" Master Makarov slams his fist in front of the two men causing them to let out a fearful yelp.

 **"Natsu" Happy calls out worriedly "Are you all right?"**

 **"I'm fine, quit freaking out little buddy" Natsu reassures Happy "Her hits aren't even hurting me"**

"Aww look at you two" Mira sighs "Your friendship is so cute"

"You got that right" Bisca agrees "Natsu is really protective about him too"

"Isn't Natsu protective of everyone though?" Lucy pitches in

"Yes but certain people he's a bit more concerned about" Levy hints towards Lucy but sweat drops with the other girls when she turns around with a "Huh I never noticed that"

"That girls is clueless" Erza sighs with the others nod in agreement

 **"You're kidding yourself if you think I'm going all out right now" Ultear tells him smugly "I could have destroyed you but I owe you for galuna island and I always make good on my debts."**

 **"Whatever" Natsu smirks "You're not any stronger than you were last time".**

"Yer you're lying" Gray smirks

"Shut up Gray!"

"Make me flame brain"

'Not again' The Fairy tail Guild sigh at their antics and then smile due to Lucy dragging Natsu back to his seat and Juvia lightly holding Gray's shoulders trying to stop him from moving.

 **"Keep talking little man" Ultear tells him "It will be that much sweeter when I shut you up for good"**

 **The scene changes back to Lucy who is still rolling down the hill however se comes to a sudden stop and she gasps in pain.**

"I thought you said you were okay?" Happy asks her

"I was okay but only when I saw you and Natsu" She smiles

 **"Look out bellow" Kain roars as he falls towards her in his iron form and Lucy braces, waiting for the hit to come.**

"Get out of the way!" Natsu screams

 **The scene changes once again as Natsu is shown to be running towards Ultear "Ahhhhhh" He screams as he continues to run, He jumps in the air and moves to kick Ultear however his foot slams into Kain instead causing Kain to change back into his normal form and miss Lucy.**

"Thanks Natsu" Lucy smiles at him

"Sure no problem, I'll always be there to help you just as you help me" He says causing a massive blush to spread across her cheeks.

 **"What the?!" Natsu says in shock as half his face is shown on the screen and the other half shows Lucy "Natsu!" She calls out in relief.** **Kain rolls into a tree due to Natsu's blow.**

"Awww!" Mira squeals " Look how happy you are to see him"

"Shut up!" Lucy blushes

"She likessss him" Happy giggles which also causes Natsu to get a tiny blush on his cheeks

"I swear if you don't stop I'll skin you alive..." Lucy threatens

 **"What the heck are you doing here?" He asks her in surprise "I don't need any help taking her down" He tells her**

"Oh my god you're so dumb" Laxus sighs

"You wanna say that to my face" Natsu shouts back

"Yer I said you're dumb"

"Natsu just calm down before Laxus knocks you out cold again" Lucy sighs

"But Lucy" Natsu whines

"But nothing Natsu" She says causing him to pout at her.

 **" I'm not offering but thanks for getting the marshmallow off my back" She says in thanks**

"Lucy, he doesn't look like a marshmallow..." Erza trails off in a worried tone "Do you need your eyes checked?"

 **Happy tunes in " I can't believe you didn't see her get a face full of dirt it was priceless" He sniggers**

"Lucy could have been seriously hurt" Lilly lectures him

"I know" He mumbles " But still it was really funny" He giggles a second later

 **"You're getting a face full of my fist if you don't shut up" Lucy retorts**

Happy pouts "Lucy why are you always so mean to me?"

"Cause you always insult me and deliberately irritate me" She informs him while the rest of the guild snigger at the pair

 **"Kain" Ultear growls as Kain rubs his cheek where Natsu** **kicked him "care to tell me what you're doing here?"**

"Chasing after Lucy it seems" Ultear smiles

 **"Aww yer sorry" Kain grumbles "I was fighting that girl and I almost finished her off" He points towards Lucy**

 **An image of Lucy and Natsu is shown and Natsu appears to be glaring at Ultear and Kain "Looks like she's been giving you a hard time too" Lucy comments**

"Ha I easily beat her Natsu! That just means im much stronger than you" Gray boasts

"What did.." Natsu got cut off by Ultear

"Excuse me Gray but what did you say?" She asks him with a seething glare on her face

"Err not..nothing mam!" He stutters causing Natsu to snigger which in turn makes Lucy laugh which sets the whole guild off, Gray just pouts at his misfortune

"Juvia is sorry Gray-sama, Juvia cannot help but laugh" Gray just smiles at her to let her know that it was fine.

 **"I saw her first" Natsu growls "Hands off"**

"See you're the weird one Natsu not me! never wanted to fight her you dork" Lucy laughs, Natsu just pouts causing Lucy to laugh more.

 **"You have fun with that" Lucy sweat drops**

"See told you I didn't want to fight her, I was having a hard enough time fighting my guy" Lucy told Natsu

"Nah you were doing great Luce" Natsu ruffles Luces hair causing her to blush massively whilst the other girls giggle

"Get some Lu" Levy snorts

"Levy!" Lucy screams

 **"Natsu hasn't landed a single hit" Happy informs Lucy "There's no way he can beat her"**

"Wow that's pathetic Salamander" Gajeel snorts

"Shut up metal freak! You wouldn't have done any better" Natsu roars

"What did you say?!" Gajeel screams, he runs up to Natsu and head butts him "I could beat her with my eyes shut!"

"What did you say?" Ultear calmly asks Gajeel

"Shut up you brats" Makarov screams at the same time causing Natsu and Gajeel to quiet down. Levy grabs Gajeel's arm and tries to drag him back to his seat -it fails- Gajeel just picks her and throws her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes causing her to squeal in surprise

"Get some Lev" Lucy taunts and laughs at her

 **"I can too" He tells him "I was just biding my time ya know"**

 **"In that case I guess you can handle the two of them on your own" Happy teases him.**

"Yer unlikely" Laxus laughs "if he couldn't handle her then there is no way he could handle both of them"

"Agreed!" Shout his team

"Aww come on guys cut him a little slack" Mira says

"No chance" Both Gray and Gajeel chime in

 **"Yer I could" Natsu says while casually crossing his arms "But since Lucy's here I'll throw her a bone" He smirks at her**

"Oooo" Squeals Lisanna

"What's with that look Natsu" Erza grins while many of the other girls giggle at him causing Natsu to hide his face in his scarf.

 **Lucy looks over at him in surprise**

"Why did you look so surprised Luce?" Natsu asks her

Lucy looked down "Honestly I didn't think I'd be much help"

Natsu puts his forehead against hers and looks deeply into her eyes "I will always need you Lucy and you always are and always will be helpful" Natsu growls slightly at her, the rest of the guild hold there breath during this moment and sigh when the pair go back to watching the screen.

 **"Now don't get me wrong" Natsu continues with his hands on his hips "We're still rivals when it comes to completing the S-class trial"**

 **"But I don't mind calling a truce for now" He grins at her and lets out a little laugh.**

"Aww look at that smile" Mira squeals

"Kawaii!" Wendy screams, Lucy blushes from embarrassment and buries her head into Natsu shoulder.

 **Lucy nods at him and smiles sweetly "Boy teaming up with you guys sure brings back memorise" She tells him while putting up her hair into a ponytail.**

"But you guys team up all the time..." Cana trails off in confusion

"Yes I don't understand" Freed says

"Yes Lucy explain!" Erza growls

"I meant just Me, Natsu and Happy teaming up" Lucy laughs nervously

"Do you not like teaming up with us Lucy!" Erza shouts

"Ack! Natsu save me!" Lucy squeals, thankfully Jellal starts telling Erza about some of things Crime Sorcière have done to make her forget about what just occurred.

 **Happy's back is shown with a green Fairy Tail mark "It kinda reminds me of out first adventure in Hargeon" He replies as he swings his green bag over his back**

 **Natsu laughs while heating his hand lightly and using it to make his bangs stand up "I'm all fired up now!" He grins.**

"You use heat to keep your hair up?" Alzack sweat drops

"Bro that's so weird" Romeo laughs

""Shut up" Natsu hisses

 **Natsu and Lucy high five an it zooms into their hands, The camera zooms out and shows Natsu and Lucy standing Next to each other.**

"I swear you three are inseparable" Carla says

"Aye sir!" The three say and then burst out laughing as the rest of the guild watch the three with soft smiles on their faces.

 **"Are you ready Lucy?" Natsu questions**

 **"You know it Natsu" Lucy replies, Happy pops up in between the pair and says to not forget about him.**

"Aww we'd never forget you Happy" Lucy strokes his head causing him to purr loudly.

 **Kain is shown on the screen 'My belly is rumbling' he thinks in his head**

"Ugh again with the food" Evergreen mumbles "He's worse than Elfman with his 'MAN'" She huffs, Elfman suddenly sneezes causing several people to fall out their seats in shock.

 **Lucy is then shown 'we're really taking on two of them at once'**

"Nope we didn't" Happy says while the people in the guild give him a confused look.

 **Ultear is then shown but she remains calm and collected.**

 **Natsu appears next and says out loud "I'm all fired up now"**

"Aww man this is going to be so cool" Sting exclaims gleefully while Rogue grunts in agreement

"It will be interesting to see how different they are here compared to the games" Jura comments

 **"That does it" Kain growls "I'll take care of these bratty kids just leave it to me" He informs Ultear "First I'm going to fry these two and then I'll barbeque the little blue dog"**

"I've had enough with this guy and food!" Nab screams

"Make him stop" Several other people scream.

 **"Forget it we're sticking with two on two" Natsu tells him**

"Natsu you idiot, you would have an advantage if it was two on one" Erza tries to teach him "Use your head for once!"

"I always use my head when I fight!" Natsu shouts back at her

 **"Err actually I wouldn't mind taking them on one at a time" Lucy says while looking at Natsu**

 **"I'm not a dog but at least someone acknowledged me" Happy mumbles.**

"Like Lucy said before we'd never forget you bud" Natsu pats him on the head

 **"Very well I'll leave them to you, destroy them, I'll take Zeref to master Hades so we can continue our plans" Ultear turns to Kain**

"Wait what!" Everyone not from Fairy Tail screams in shock

"Enough we will speak of this no more" Master Makarov sternly crosses his arms leaving no room for discussion.

 **"That's great news" Kain exclaims gleefully "I didn't realise you had found him yet"**

 **"Oh no" Lucy says in worry "We have to stop her, if she gets away with him we're all screwed." She looks a Natsu who is still staring at Ultear and Kain "They want to bring about some magic world and kill all non-wizards"**

"What!?" Everyone not from Fairy Tail screams once more, but one glare from Laxus and Makarov shuts them up

"You would have thought that after what we all saw after the games none of this would be surprising to them" Levy tells Lucy who giggles behind her hand

 **"That sorry sack of tears still has to pay for messing with my scarf" Natsu tells Lucy "He's not going anywhere till I get my revenge" His voice becomes louder towards the end of the sentence.**

 **Natsu makes the first move and runs forward at Ultear and Kain and draws back his fist ready to punch one of them "Lets get this party started!"**

"Whoo!" Many people yell

"Go Natsu! Be a man!" Elfman yells

"Natsu, Lucy." Erza yells with a menacing look on her face, she requips a sword and points it at them causing them to scream "You better defeat him"

"She does realise this has already happened right?" Lucy asks Natsu in a quiet voice

"It's Erza what did you expect" Natsu replies rolling his eyes

"Did you say something!?" Erza growls at the pair

"Nothing Mam!" They squeal.

 **Kain suddenly appears before Natsu and slams the palm of his hand into Natsu's face causing him to grunt in pain and fly backwards at a tremendous speed**

"Shit, that looked like it hurt" Macho says

"Nah it didn't hurt that much, don't worry old man" Natsu grins

 **"No Natsu!" Happy calls out in worry**

 **"Kill them quickly" Ultear orders Kian "We have no time to waste, show them the full fury of the seven kin, head back to the ship when you've done decorating the forest with entrails "**

Lots of people shiver at the dark tone of Ultears voice.

 **"No way" Kain calls back to Ultear who is now running away to get Zeref "I have a stomach to fill and the main course just got served, there wont be any left overs to decorate with" He informs her.**

"Stop talking about your stomach!" Mira yells while transforming into Satan soul "IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES!"

"Same here" Laxus agrees

 **Natsu is then shown on the screen, he wipes the sweat off his face "Bring it on" Kain tries to slam both his hands down onto Natsu but he backflips away from him.**

"Nice dodge" Droy shouts

 **"I've got the porker Lucy" Natsu tells him**

"What is it with you two comenting on his weight" Wendy asks innocently

"Its the easiest way to insult him" Lucy tells her

"It's his biggest flaw" Natsu grins with his pearly white teeth "Get it? Biggest? Cause ya know he's fat"

"So immature" She shakes her head whilst almost everyone else sighs at him.

 **Lucy is shown to be running in the same direction as Ultear "Okay so I guess that means I'm going after her!"**

"Yer maybe you'll do better than Natsu against her" Gray encourages

"LOVE RIVAL" Juvia screams

"Yer I doubt that Gary" Lucy tells him while ignoring Juvia

 **Kains eye gleams and suddenly Lucy stops running, she gasps in surprise.**

 **"Hey what are you doing she's getting away!" Natsu shouts at her**

 **"Look!" Lucy says in exasperation "I'm trying to move but I can't seem to budge"**

"What's going on?" Sherry asks

"I understand" Levy says

"Yes, I think I do too" Lyon says in thought.

 **A close up of Kains face shows him to be smiling, he holds up his cursey doll which creepily laughs.**

"So freaky!" Jet and Droy scream

 **"I snagged one of your bristles when I was chasing you early" He says proudly as an arrow points to Mr curse's head which shows one of Lucy's blond strand of hair attached to it.**

"It's called hair not bristle!" Lucy yells at the screen "My hair is much better than yours!" Natsu looks at her with amusement in his eyes

 **"What! How did you...?" Lucy says in horror as her eyes go wide in shock.**

"He never answered my question, so I never found out when he got it" Lucy pouts

 **"Now that you and Mr cursey are connected it's time for me to serve up your just deserts" Kain tells her as Mr cursey is now shown to have sparkles around it.**

"Again with the food!" Everyone screams, even the more calm wizards like Wendy seem to be getting more annoyed with each passing second.

 **"What was the first thing you did to me?" Kain asks Lucy as he stretches the doll upwards causing Lucy's body to move on it's own and also stretch upwards making Lucy whine in pain.**

"Ouch" Several people say and cringe whilst watching Lucy grunt in pain.

 **"Oh yer" Kain says in realisation he grabs the doll and flips it upside down and makes it do the splits causing Lucy to do the same.**

"I still remember how much that hurt" Lucy grimaces

 **Kain then spins the doll on its head causing Lucy to copy the movement "Show us those funky moves" Natsu and Happy are shown to be standing behind and watching Kain do this to Lucy.**

"Why were you just standing there!" Lucy screeches at Natsu and Happy "I could have died you jerks" she pouts

"Sorry Lucy" Natsu grins at her "It's just cause I'd never seen anything as weird as that before"

"And we've seen some pretty weird things" Happy laughs

 **"Do you have any idea what's going on here?" Natsu asks Happy**

"See told you I was shocked" Natsu nudges Lucy, she just rolls her eyes in amusement

"Yer okay I forgive you" Lucy tells him

 **Happy replies while bobbing up and down"Just looks like a couple friends busting a move"**

"Tom cat are you honestly that blind!" Carla chastises

"Carla don't be mean" Wendy tells her

"It's Happy do you honestly have to ask" Lilly mutters

 **Kain gets a gleam in his eye "Oh we've gone way past the friend point at this point doggy"**

"No way is Lucy going to get with you!" Mira roars at the screen, the rest of the guild agrees wit her

"Is anyone going to her that she talking to a screen?" Lyon sweat drops

"This guild is absolutely nuts!" Hibiki yells

"Yer but it is kinda of awesome" Sting yells with joy

"They wouldn't be the Fairy Tail we knew if they didn't act like this" Jellal whispers to Ultear and Meredy who giggle at his comment.

 **Lucy gets a tick mark on her head as Kain keeps making jump up an down whilst bending her feet behind her at the same time "Oh keep dreaming bristle but!"**

"I didn't realise how much I insulted him" Lucy laughs while the rest of the guild look at her like she's a maniac.

 **"Aww don't be so shy" Kain says in mock sympathy "You love to dance and pose for me don't you...yesss" Kain says creepily while shaping the doll into several embarrassing poses which Lucy once again copies.**

"So creepy" Everyone says

"This is one weird...man" Makarov says unsure whether or not to call him a man.

 **"Cut" she says with both arms behind her head "it" Lucy tells him while in a doggy pose with one thumb in her mouth "Out!" She screams at Kain as she's lying on her back one arm behind her head and her legs crossed.**

The entire guild hall roars with laughter as the watch Lucy complete embarrassing poses, tears stream down their faces as they struggle to control themselves causing Lucy to pout.

"You should pose like that next time you do a shoot with sorcerer weekly" Mira tells her causing the guild to laugh more loudly

"Mira!" Lucy cries

"Ahh don't worry about it too much Lucy" Natsu tells her

"You liiiiikkkkee him!" Happy giggles behind his paw

"Shut up!" They say

 **"Looks like you're enjoying it if you ask me" Kain tells her**

"Are you blind?!" Gray screams

"Nah he's just a pervert like you!" Natsu tells him, Gray goes to insult Natsu back however he shrinks back in his seat when Erza glares at him.

 **"No I'm not!" Lucy cries "Its all in your head"**

 **"For some reason whatever diaper man does to that doll it happens to Lucy too!" Happy points out the obvious to Natsu**

"You've only just figured that out!" Everyone yells at the two who pout

"How dumb can you be flame brain?" Gray shouts

"I'm smarter than you popsicle!" Natsu yells back

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!" The pair begin to fight in the middle of the guild knocking into tables and other guild members causing them to join in with the fight.

"Enough" Makarov screams slamming his enlarged fist into the members causing them to crash into the ground, the rest of the Fairy Tail members laugh at all the mages groaning on the floor whist the other guild look on in astonishment.

"Are they always like this" Yukino asks timidly

"Yes always" Lucy sighs.

 **"Whoa! That's cool" Natsu says still in shock**

"I still can't believe you didn't do anything" Lucy mumbles to herself

 **"Hippidy hoppidy little rabbit" Kain mocks Lucy as she's bouncing around like a bunny.**

 **"Aww come on knock it off!" Lucy whines at him**

 **Natsu smiles in joy "Make her tickle herself silly"**

"Natsu!" Erza glares "Why weren't you helping!"

"I couldn't resist, it was just to funny" He laughs which makes Lucy pout.

 **"Hey do you wanna die!?" Lucy asks him as Kain is still making her bounce around like a rabbit.**

"Yes please kill him" Gray mumbles

 **"I think that's exactly what he should do" Kain pulls back his hand with the doll in and then quickly moves it forward causing Lucy to quick speed towards Natsu she tried to stop herself by digging her heels into the ground whilst screaming but it did little to stop her momentum.**

"Look out Natsu!" Many people yell. Natsu, Lucy and Happy look on in amusement

 **"Ahhhhh!" Lucy screamed "Natsu out of the way" Lucy throws a punch at him but misses as Natsu had leaped over Lucy in order to dodge it**

"Yes nice dodge bro" Romeo calls out

"Go get him Natsu" Wakaba screams

"Get the doll and then Lucy can help too! Levy screams

 **He tried to use Lucy's back to launch himself towards Kian "Why you!" He stars to roar, fire spewing out of his mouth.**

 **"Are you coping a feel?!" Lucy screeches.**

"No way!" Natsu blushes

"Alright, alright I believe you"

"Hmm I don't know" Mira giggles

"Yer he didn't have to put his hand there" Lisanna laughs, the other girls nod in agreement causing both wizards to blush.

 **Before Natsu can launch his attack Kain uses the doll to make Lucy high kick him in the face, "You deserve that one!" she yelled.**

"No I didn't" Natsu tells her

"Yes you did"

 **Kain then uses Lucy again to kick Natsu once more causing him to go flying.**

"Jesus Lucy you're kicking his but" Gajeel smirks

 **"Man" Happy says in wonder "She's man-handling Natsu like edolas Lucy and she wasn't nearly that hard core"**

 **Lucy and Natsu are now show to be siting on the floor next to each other as Natsu roars "What the heck are you doing Lucy?!"**

"I couldn't help it" Lucy sort of apologises

"Yer I realise that now weirdo" He says and Lucy retorts by sticking her tongue out at him

 **"It's not me" She wails "It's that creepy doll thing" Lucy tries to explain. Natsu is shown to be still raging when suddenly Lucy smacks him straight in the face.**

The guild once again erupts with laughter from seeing Natsu get punched inn the face.

"Way to go Lucy" Makarov cheers "Someone finally got Natsu to shut up!" The guild cheers with joy after he said this.

 **Natsu starts to grit his teeth together as Lucy repeatedly swings her arms into Natsu's face "I'm sorry!" Lucy tells him**

"I really am sorry" Lucy tells him

"Nah don't apologise Lucy it wasn't your fault"

 **"Okay this isn't as fun as it looks" Natsu eventually stops Lucy from hitting him by moving behind her and wrapping his arms over Lucy's to stop her "Would you just stand still?" He ask her as Lucy starts to struggle in his hold**

"Awww look how close you guys are" Levy squeals

"Shut up!" The pair say

 **"Jeez when did you get so strong?" Natsu questions Lucy "Either you've been doing extra push ups or that doll thing is giving you a major boost. "**

 **"Don't you two have any decency!" Kain rages "Stop being cuddly and kissy in the middle of a battlefield"**

"How were we being cuddely and kissy!" Lucy screams

"He must be blind" Natsu agrees

"Yer but I'm sure you wanted to be kissing and cuddling" Cana snorts as the pair blush

 **"We're not doing either of those you perv!" Both Natsu and Lucy scream back at him.**

"Aww" Mira squeals "You even speak at the same time!"

 **Happy pops up on the screen "Whatever they're totally in love"**

"See even Happy sees it!" Wendy says

"Wendy not you too!" The pair scream

"They're speaking at the same time again" Bisca squeal

"Calm down Bisca" Alzack laughs as she blushes

 **Lucy slips out of Natsu's arms and they both look surprised.**

"What's going on" Everyone asks worriedly

"Nothing much" Lucy mumbles

 **"Fine you wanna get hands on in front of me" Kain wails "Take this!" he shapes Mr cursey so that Lucy spins around and tightly grabs Natsu round the waist and lifting him off the ground, Natsu squeals in pain.**

"I thought my back was gonna brake" He says as he rubs his back..

 **"I'll make you hug your boyfriend so hard his spin turns to jelly!"**

Silence is heard throughout the guild when suddenly only cheers and squeals can be heard

"When were you going to tell me you were dating Lu!" Levy squeals

"Lucy" Erza glares "I demand to know why you kept this from me" she suddenly directs her glare towards Natsu "If you hurt Lucy I will make you regret the day you were born!"

"But we're not dating" The pair screams causing the cheering to decrease

"I'm surprised Natsu knows what dating is" Nab laughs

 **Lucy then throws Natsu on the ground and pulls each of his legs away from each other, she then picks Natsu up and throws him over her shoulders and stretches his body.**

All the guys in the guild wince in pain.

 **"Stretch him like he's made of taffy!" Kain says as Natsu moans in pain.**

 **"Mr cursey!" Kain says suddenly, his hand is now shown to be empty and Mr cursey has disappeared "Why does everything I ever love run away from me!" He cries**

Everyone looks at the screen in confusion whilst Natsu and Lucy high five Happy.

 **Happy is shown to be holding Mr cursey as Kain angrily dances in the background "I managed to snag the doll away what do you guys want me to do with it?" Happy questions**

"Whoo way to go Happy" People cheer him on

"Hm very good Tom cat" Carla praises

 **"Nice going Happy!" Natsu praises**

 **"Awesome" Lucy tells him**

 **Happy looks at the doll for a while before laughing at making the doll cross its arms, this causes Lucy to pull Natsu's face into her boobs.**

Lucy blushes and hits Happy on the top of th head, many of the older men in the guild get nosebleeds while the girls either blush at Lucy's misfortune or praise Happy by giving him fish. Natsu buries his head in his scarf to cover his blush as many of the men ask him what it felt like.

 **"You're so dead!" Lucy threatens him while Natsu groans into her chest.**

"Sound like you're enjoying it Natsu" Guildarts laughs but Cana smacks him in the face causing him to stop.

 **Kain suddenly hits Happy causing him and the doll to go flying.**

"No Happy!" Everyone screamed

 **The doll spins rapidly in the air also causing Lucy to spin who screams.**

The tension in the air decreases as soon as Lucy's face pops up onto the screen.

 **The doll starts falling towards the ground and both Natsu and Kain reach for it.**

"Get it Natsu!" Macho screams

 **Natsu gets it just before Kain does however the way Natsu grabs it causes Lucy to move in the same direction causing her to let out another scream.**

"Well done Natsu" Makarov compliments and Natsu smiles and puts his thumb up in thanks.

 **"Fire dragon talon!" Natsu screams as hit spins around and tries to hit Kain who easily dodges it.**

"How fast is this guy?" Max questions

"The real question is how is he so fast?" Freed asks

"Not as fast as me that's for sure" Jet grins

 **Kain head buts Natsu in retaliation making him shoot up into the air and Lucy copies the movement also flying in the air.**

"Would someone please just take Lucy's hair off the doll so she can fight" Levy asks

"That would have been a smart thing to do" Lucy says

Natsu chimes in "But it ended being better cause we left it on" he turns back towards the screen leaving everybody confused.

 **"What gives!?" Natsu asks "How is he so fast?!"**

"Hey you just said the same thing as Natsu" Bickslow grins as his 'babies' repeat "Same thing" which makes Freed shiver at the thought of being like Natsu.

 **"These Grimoire Heart guys are super strong!" Happy says with worry "I never would have thought diaper man could overpower Natsu!"**

"They all over powered us at one point" Erza says wisely

 **Kain jumps into the air and slams the palm of his hand into Natsu face who crashes into a cliff behind him, the cliff breaks from the force of the hit causing the lower half of Natsu to be trapped under rocks.**

 **"Natsu!" Lucy call out in worry now that she's stopped spinning.**

"Get up and be a man!" Elfman yells

"Move you idiot!" Even Gray seems to be worried

 **"Ugh" Natsu groans in pain and struggles to get out "I'm stuck, I can't get out!" He taps the rocks behind him. Fire spews out of his mouth as he gets increasingly annoyed.**

"Natsu calm down" Laxus says "Get angry won't help you"

"Yes you need to use your head" Evergreen tells him

"Not that that's ever helped you before" Gray mutters

 **"Hold on I'll summon Virgo and help set you free" Lucy tells him as she reaches for her keys.**

"Yes go Lucy!" Everyone screams

"Don't get to excited" Lucy tells them

 **Lucy's beautiful brown eyes are shown, they suddenly dim as she gasps out "No not now" she grabs her head in pain and Kain is show to be standing behind her.**

"What's going on?" some of the dumber people ask while the other call out to Lucy in worry

 **"This is not the time to run out of power" Lucy mumbles, Kains blood red eyes, eye up Lucy.**

"Lucy move!" Wendy yells

"Get out of the way!" Both Gray and Erza yell at her, they're too worried to remember that this has already happened.

 **"Lucy behind you!" Happy calls out**

 **"Run away!" Natsu shouts**

"Yes please do!" Everyone yells

 **"Ugh!" Lucy screams as Kain slams his palm into Lucy's back causing her to smash into the ground below her.**

"Lucy!" Is the only thing that echoes around the guild hall, Natsu grabs one of Lucy's hands and lets out a growl whilst Happy lands on Lucy's lap for comforts.

 **"Leave her alone!" Natsu screams at him, panic evident in his voice.** **"Come on!" He says as he turns around to face the rock on top of him and once again tries to get free.**

 **"Relax little guy" Kain tells him "You've got a front row seat to tonight's execution" He threatens.**

"Don't you dare touch her" Natsu growls out lowly scaring some of the people around him.

 **"Ugh you bastard!" Natsu roars**

 **Happy fly's towards Kain "Let her go!". He starts to punch Kain on the face "Take that and that and that and that..." He repeats every time he punches Kain but it seems to do little damage.**

"I'm sorry I was so useless" Happy mumbles

"No you will never be useless Happy" Lucy lifts his chin so he's looking at her "So stop frowning, we prefer it when you're happy"

 **"You'll join her on the grill soon enough" Kain calmly states as he hits Happy with the back of his hand making Happy fly into a tree.**

 **"I gave it a shot but he's too strong" Happy whines.**

"Happy where you okay?" Carla asks and Happy just nods as he's still snuggled up to Lucy

 **"Happy" Lucy gasps out as she's still on the floor after getting hit by Kain**

"I was worried about you, you know" Lucy tells him

"I was worried about you too" Happy says back

 **"Get outta here Lucy!" Natsu tells her in worry "Don't worry about me" He reassures her "Just keep running and don't look back!"**

"I'm never going to leave you, you know that" Lucy tells Natsu who's still tightly gripping her hand, he just nods at her and smiles slightly.

"Natsu you should know by now that Lucy is not one to run away" Erza tells him, everybody that's a member of Fairy Tail nods in agreement.

 **Lucy tightens her hand into fists "No way" She says causing Natsu's eyes to widen in shock**

Everyone just gives him an 'I told you so' look which he seems to ignore due to still being mad at seeing Lucy getting hurt again.

 **Kain slam his foot right onto Lucy's back causing her to scream in pain.**

Everyone's eyes darken at seeing Lucy getting tortured once more and Lucy just watches the screen silently. However Natsu is getting increasingly more angry by each passing minuet and looks ready to explode, everyone in the guild is now able to sense it and wisely keeps there mouths shut.

 **Natsu and Happy can only stare at her with shock and pain in their eyes.**

"I'm sorry" Natsu chokes out and Lucy looks up in surprise "I'm sorry" he repeats "I wasn't strong enough to protect you and I.."

Lucy stops him from saying anything else by putting her hand over his mouth "It's not your job to protect me Natsu and this wasn't your fault, think about all the other times you've saved me okay, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be here right now"

 **Kain begins to pick Lucy up by her head as she says " I refuse to run away I won't do it!" Her mouth is pulled into a frown obviously due to Kain hurting her "I'd rather stay here with you" She smiles "I can't think of anything that would make me happier"**

'Jesus Lucy' everyone thinks 'she might not be the strongest fighter we have but her will is incredibly strong' compared to most..

 **"It's always more fun when we're together" Natsu's eyes soften when she says this.**

Tears dip down some peoples faces as they watch the scene in silence.

"Well I was right wasn't I?" Lucy asks him

"Yer there's nothing I'd rather do than spend time with you" Natsu whispers but Lucy still hears it and blushes as a result.

 **Kain is shown to be holding Lucy's head in his hand "I guess that's one way of saying goodbye" He growls "I can't wait to pop that cute little head of yours off"**

A loud growl is heard throughout the guild hall, however this time it's not just coming from Natsu, although his is the loudest, almost all the guild look ready to murder someone.

"I really don't understand how you guys got out of this" Cana whispers

"Natsu used his brain" Lucy tells them as she ruffles his her, releasing some of the tension in his body.

 **"You let go of her!" Natsu screams at him with hate in his voice.**

'What I don't understand' Many people think 'is why is Natsu reacting this bad now but not back when it happened"

 **"Careful" Kain warns him "You might brake my concentration and I might not squeeze enough the first time" He tightens his grip on her head causing her to squeal with pain, Natsu struggles once more to pull himself from the rocks but can't.**

"Please make it stop" Levy cries as she buried her head into Gajeel's shoulder trying to drown out Lucy's screams,

 **Suddenly he freezes as he spots Mr cursey lying near him.**

"Is this what you mean by 'Natsu uses his head'" Mira asks, Lucy just smugly grins which answers her question without actually answering the question,

 **Lucy's leg moves on its own causing both her and Kain to stare at it in shock, Lucy flips round and kick Kian straight in the face causing him to groan in discomfort.**

The tense atmosphere evaporates as everyone starts to cheer for the trio who are fighting, Natsu begins to loosen his grip on Lucy's hand as her begins to realise she's no longer in danger.

 **"Whoa!" She says in shock "My body is moving all by it's self"**

Everyone sweat drops at Lucy's comment however Levy asks "Hasn't it been moving all by it's self basically the whole time" causing Lucy to pout at her which makes Natsu laugh

"See there's the Natsu I know" Lucy looks up at him with a slight blush staining her cheeks.

 **Natsu laughs and Lucy pales as she realises what's happened.**

"Why do you look so worried?" Yukino asks her

"It's Natsu" Lucy says like it explained everything which it did to everyone who knew him properly.

 **Natsu swings the doll and makes Lucy punch Kain straight in the face but he recovers quickly and tries to hit her back.**

"Dodge it Lucy" Everyone screams at her

"What part of this has already happened don't you understand!?" She yells back

 **"Dodge him Lucy!" Natsu calls out as he bends the doll backward causing Lucy to do the same causing Kain to miss Lucy.**

 **"Too far" She wails "That's way too far!"**

"Don't brake Lucy, Natsu!" Happy hits him on the arm

 **Natsu laughs like a maniac as he starts to random move the legs and arms of the doll " Available for the first time ever is the fully functional Lucy action figure!"**

"Why was that so amusing to you?" Lucy questions him, he just giggles in response.

 **Due to the random movements Kain is unable to keep up and repeatedly gets hit by Lucy**

"Yes! Go guys!" Wendy screams and everyone else joins in with her.

 **"Did you forget that I have joints?!" Lucy screams at him "Or are you trying to be cruel and heartless?!"**

"Oi I'm not cruel or heartless" Natsu moans at her

"Uhuh I don't believe you" She teases him

 **More images of Lucy sending Kain flying are shown as Natsu tells her to "Stop complaining" as she's "Beating him"**

 **"He's right!" Lucy gleefully smiles "We might win after all"**

"And we did" Natsu grins

"Oh yer we did" Lucy and Natsu high five in joy.

 **"Whoa!" Natsu says in excitement as he light his fist on fire "My pyro urges are tingling like crazy"**

"Don't you dare!" Erza yells

"Too late" He shrugs

 **"Ah!" Lucy squeaks in surprise**

 **Natsu lights one of the dolls hands on fire "Fire dragon iron first" He says as Lucy's hand is now lit on fire she cries with shock.**

"Natsu you idiot!" Lisanna hits him on the head "You had no idea what that might do to Lucy" everyone nods in agreement.

 **"Chill out this is gonna be the greatest thing ever" Natsu says with wide gleaming eyes "If ya live"**

 **"What do you mean if?!" Lucy shouts at him.**

"How could you toy with Lucy's life like that!" Mira yells at him

Natsu gets a dark look in his eyes as he turns around to glare at Mira "I would never hurt Lucy" He growls

 **"Happy!" Natsu calls out and throws Happy the doll as causing Lucy to lift into the air, he catches it with an "Aye!"**

"Oh god what are you going to do Happy" Carla asks

"Who knows with him" Lilly tells her

 **"Stop" Lucy cries " I don't want to play with you guys anymore"**

Everyone pauses as the turn to look at Lucy who blushes under there stares "What?" She asks

"When you say it like that" Cana begins "It sounds weird"

 **"Its time for max speed!" Natsu says enthusiastically**

 **"Aye sir!" Happy agrees with just as much enthusiasm.**

 **"Okay you guys suck!" Lucy tells them, obviously she's had enough with their ridiculous antics.**

"How do you put up with them Lu?" Levy questions

"Sometimes I ask myself that too"

 **"Max speed" Happy calls out and his wings glow a white ish blue colour. He shoots off into the sky and Lucy rapidly follows him with a scream. He's going so fast that you can barley see the pair.**

"Come on beat him" People mutter in excitement

 **"I got a bad feeling about this" Kain says with worry**

"You should do!" Natsu, Lucy and Happy scream with excitement

 **"Screw you both!" Lucy calls out as her entire body is now surrounded by fire "Next time I get to set you guys on fire!"**

"Yer that wouldn't work very well considering fire doesn't affect me Lucy" Natsu informs her, the whole guild freezes as Natsu does something smart once again.

Lucy however just pouts and says "Oh whatever, I still have to pay you back for what you did to me!" Natsu's grin falls as she threatens him.

 **Lucy is heading straight for Kain who freezes in shock.**

"Yes go for it" Macho and Romeo fist pump the air

 **"Special technique" Natsu says "Lucy Fire!" He says with a proud grin.**

 **Lucy smashes into Kain straight in the mouth feet first, he hits the ground hard and an explosion occurs just after due to the fire. Kain collapses to the ground in defeat.**

"Yes!" Everyone screams in pride and joy

 **"He's down for the count!" Natsu grins**

"Well not exactly" Levy says "After all we have to fight him later on"

 **"Aye sir!" Happy agrees with him**

 **"We did it!" Lucy smiles with joy**

"I'm proud of you all" Makarov tells them with a massive smile on his face

 **"Now its time for..." Happy trails off with a grin**

 **"A victory pose" Natsu finishes for him as he make the doll do a weird pose and Lucy copies**

 **"Guys haven't I been through enough today?!" She asks them obviously in pain.**

"Yes I believe that you deserve a break" Erza says whilst everyone cracks up at the three messing around on the screen.

 **The screen fades out with a black background with Fairy Tail guild mark cut out of it.**

Everyone stood up from there seats and began to clap and whistle at the fight, praise was given to Natsu, Lucy and Happy by almost everyone in the guild. Suddenly a flash of light appeared in the middle of the guild and a letter fell out of it. Jellal picked it up due to being the closest and he read out

 ** _Dear viewers,_**

 ** _It is time for everyone from the Sabertooth, Lamia scale and Blue Pegasus guilds to leave us. I know they where here for only a short time however I hope they have enjoyed the experience, I also hope they now understand a bit more about Fairy Tails personality. Some of you may be back later and some of you may not._**

 ** _Goodbye from the human._**

Before anyone could say goodbye or thank you hey all vanished in a bright light but this did nothing to dishearten the mood in the guild hall, However the happy mood quickly disappeared when someone spoke up.

"Natsu I have a question" Cana told him

"Go ahead and ask" He replied with a charming grin

"Why did you react worse here to Lucy getting hurt than you did when it actually happened?" As she asked this Natsu grin dropped and turned into a frown.

"Well it's because..."

* * *

 **I'm going to have them react to Future Lucy's death next but that shouldn't take much time so what else should I do with it? It could be another fight or a specific episode or possibly moments of a ship, whatever you want. Thanks for reading this**

 **Also what does everyone think of the new spin off series so far? (the 100 year quest)**


	5. Future Lucy's death

**Whoo! Finally I updated, enjoy guys!**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own anything in bold. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_**

 ** _Previously:_**

"Natsu I have a question" Cana told him

"Go ahead and ask" He replied with a charming grin

"Why did you react worse to watching Lucy getting hurt than you did when it actually happened?" As she asked this Natsu grin dropped and turned into a frown.

"Well it's because..."

* * *

"Well it's because..." He trailed off "because I saw Lucy die right before my eyes..." The guild looked at him for a second before erupting into laughs, many people have tears streaming down there faces due to laughing so hard. Natsu gritted his teeth in annoyance and clenched his fists trying to control his anger.

"SHUT UP!" He roars, the guild hall goes quite in surprise "It's not a joke! Lucy died, it might not have been our Lucy but it was still Lucy nonetheless" Several people look up at him in confusion and disbelief. "Its true" Wendy chimes in "Lucy died in front of us" Carla tells them.

"But I don't understand" Freed calls out "How could Lucy die but still be here?"

"We never told you the entire truth about what happened" Lucy explained "When the eclipse gate was destroyed we told you that future Lucy just disappeared along with the dragons, while that may be true, she had died before the eclipse gate was destroyed and my... her body was the thing that disappeared."

"Oh my" Mira gasps

"We..we're sorry Natsu we didn't know" Wakaba tells him

"I know" He growls out, his breathing heavy and rough.

"Easy" Lucy tells him while running her hand up and down his arm "Just calm down all right, I'm still here" Lucy grabs Natsu's hand and places it above her heart "See I'm still here" Natsu's breathing calms at Lucy's touch. He grabs her hand and leads her back to their seats, not once do they let go of each others hand.

Meanwhile outside the guild hall Jellal, Ultear and Meredy are having a conversation.

"Ultear I didn't have time to ask before but how are you here? As far as I'm aware of you used arc of time which means you shouldn't be here?" Jellal questions her

"The 'human' who has yet to give us a name informed me that the time she took me from was just before I used the arc of time" Ultear explains "Which means I come just before your time"

Meredy launches herself at Ultear "It's good to see you again anyway, even if you have only just left us in our time"

"I agree it is good to see you, however maybe it's best if we go back inside people may be wondering where we are" Jellal tells them

"You just want to get back to Erza" Ultear sniggers

Jellal blushes slightly but doesn't say anything back. Just as they walk through the guild hall doors the rest of the guild is only just starting to return to their seats.

"I wonder what we will be watching next" Levy questions

"Hell if I know" Gajeel grunts.

The screen lights up as a new scene begins to play.

 **Inside the royal palace Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Lily, Happy and Carla are shown to be surrounded by royal soldiers.**

"We're finally going to see what happened while you were in the palace" Romeo grins

"Yer I bet they kicked major butt!" Wakaba laughs

 **"You want an execution I'll give ya one!" Natsu starts to hit them with his fire "I'll burn every single one of ya to a crisp!"**

"I'm surprised you didn't use your usual saying" Laxus smirks

"What do you mean?" Natsu looks at him cluelessly

"Seriously?" Everyone sweat drops

"He talking about your 'I'm fired up now!' saying" Lucy informs him and he grins in reply

"What?" Lucy asks him as she begins to get creeped out by his grin.

"Nothin I just love it when you say that" He laughs causing her to pout.

 **The soldiers scream as they get hit with his attacks, the camera pans to the back of the group of soldiers, one of the turns around and looks behind him. "What is it?" Another asks "Did you see something?"**

 **"Thought so must have been my imagination" he replies**

"Always trust you instincts" Gajeel grows out seriously

 **"Happy! Carla!" Lilly calls out "Get out of here and find the rest of the guild! Tell them what's happened to us!" He commands**

 **"Aye sir!"**

 **"We're on it" The two begin to fly away but suddenly stop as they get trapped in a white light due to Uosuke.**

"Ugh I hated him" Lucy grumbles

"Me too" Happy grumbles "He stole my fish!"

 **"No you've gotta stay put ya here!" Uosuke tells them**

 **"Its that weird guy again" Happy says**

 **"Nobody is getting out of this castle understand!" he pauses and looks down "Huh?" He says in surprise when he sees black consuming him and the rest of the soldiers.**

Everybody in the guild except those who were there looked confused as they watched the screen intently

 **The guards begin to panic "I can't move a muscle!" One says "Me neither what's happening?" Another panics**

"What on Earth?" Master Makarov mutters

 **"Is that some kind of shadow magic?" Questions Carla**

"Oh I get it now" The smarter people in the guild say as they realise what or rather who was doing this whilst the dumber people still looked on in confusion.

 **The guards scream as they begin to sink into the black shadow.**

"How horrible" Bisca gasps causing Alzack to wrap an arm round her shoulder and placed Asuka on his lap facing away from the screen.

 **"What the heck!?" Natsu wonders while kicking one guard in the face and using both of his hands to pull at another guards mouth.**

Gray snorts as most of the other members sweat drop at Natsu's fighting 'style'.

 **"What's happening?" Kama asks as the guards heads are now only showing**

 **"That shadow is swallowing are men!" Kamika panics.**

 **"Yer is it a spell?" Cosmos asks out loud**

"No duh" Macao sniggers with Wakaba

Cana whacks them over the head, as she does this Guildarts starts to gush over his daughter, "They didn't know what was going on".

 **"Huh" Lucy gasps as the shadow on the floor increases in size and is now also swallowing the hungry wolf knights.**

 **"Neppa, the shadows hulling me in" Uosuke says while grabbing onto Neppas arm.**

 **"We'll pull through just hang on!" Neppa encourages as they sink further into the shadow.**

Erza nods "At least they have the decency to stick with and help there comrades"

 **"Why is this happening to us?" Kamika worries**

 **"Please help!" Cosmos calls out to Kama who isn't being swallowed by the shadow, both Cosmos and Kamika reach out their arms to him.**

"Yes please help them" Levy whispers, Gajeel places his hand on top of her head in a form of comfort

 **"Hold on I'll save you!" He tells them just before the shadow expands, he is now sinking into the shadow too.**

"No!" Several people yelled out

 **"No this cannot be! The hungry wolf knight bested by a shadow! How?" He screams**

 **Future Lucy looks on in shock "That shadow" She gasps "I've never seen anything like it, that didn't happen like this "**

"Am I the only one whos still finding it weird that there are two Lucy's" Bickslow asks as his 'babies' repeat "Weird". He gets several nods of agreement and grunts in reply.

 **A close up to Natsu's face side on "What the heck is going on here?"**

 **"All of those royal soldiers..." Happy begins to say "They where pulled into that shadow" Carla finishes for him**

"Way to state the obvious" Laxus snorts, Mira gave him a glare but he just smirked at her.

 **"But why didn't it target us" Lily asks them**

"Good question Lily" Levy praises

 **The camera zooms onto the shadows and Loke suddenly gasps "Someone's inside!"**

"That shadow is massive" Laxus comments

"Way to state the obvious" Mira mocks him; she just smirks at him when he glares at her.

 **Future Rogue is shown to be smirking as he begins to walk towards the group.**

Natsu lets out another growl loud enough for the entire guild hall to hear him.

Max raises his eyebrow "Do you really hate this guy tat much?" He just got a grunt in reply.

 **"Okay" Natsu calmly says "Who are you?" he asks**

"I should have know that something was wrong" Natsu whispers "I should have done something"

"But don't you see?" Lucy replies "You did do something; you saved our future, _my_ future" She whispers to him

 **"Shadows can reach beyond the present to both the past and future"Future Rogue tells them as he still walks towards the group "And into the hearts of men"**

 **Natsu's eyes are shown to focus more onto Rogue at that comment.**

"I don't think I can watch this again" Wendy whimpers, Erza places her hand on Wendy's head and ruffles her hair in a comforting manner

"Don't worry we're all here for you Wendy" Mira smiles

 **Future Rogue stops walking forward and stops in front of the group "It seems we meet again Natsu Dragneel" Natsu gasps**

"You figured out who he was?" Gray asks shocked

"I'm not dumb" Natsu said heatedly

 **"I've travelled quite a ways from the distant future..." He pauses "I'm Rogue"**

"Yes we know!" Warren called out causing him to get several raised eyebrows

 **"No way" Natsu says in disbelief "How can you be Rogue?"**

"Don't answer that" Natsu glared a most people particularly Gray and Gajeel and Lucy let out a giggle at his reaction.

 **"The same one from Sabertooth?" Questions Wendy**

"Yep" Romeo popped the p

 **"You came from the future too?" Lucy asks him**

"Wow you figured that out quickly Lucy" Max praised

"It wasn't that hard, there was no other plausible explanation" She said

"Alright smarty pants, no need to rub it in" Cana laughed

 **"So I'm not the only one?" Future Lucy whispers**

"Definitely not" Muttered Lucy, Natsu gripped her hand tightly

 **"Why are you here?" Happy asks in a timid voice**

 **"You took out all of the royal soldiers, are you trying to help us?" Loke wonders**

"No he's not!" Growls Natsu

 **"You seem pretty different than you were before" Natsu states**

"Don't trust him!" Natsu barks at himself, several people look away from him because of the amount of anger they could hear in his voice.

"Natsu!" Makarov begins slowly "I know you don't want to watch this but there is nothing you can do, please try to control your anger"

 **"So why did you come back, just what do you want?" Carla growls**

 **Rogue finally speaks "All I want, is to use the eclipse"**

"But for the wrong reasons" Levy grimaced

 **The left hand side of the screen shows half of Lucy's face, her eyes widen in disbelief "But what's that going to do?"**

"Let dragons come thought, I thought you were meant to be smart Lucy" Happy sniggered into his fish

"You damn cat!" Lucy goes to grab his tail but Happy flies away out of reach just in time, this causes Lucy to lose her balance and fall on top of Natsu. Everything in the guild goes quite before they all start to laugh at Lucy's embarrassment. The tension in the hall quickly evaporated as people continued to laugh at them.

 **The right hand side of the screen shows half of rogues face. He answers Lucy's question "It can save us all if we can tap into its hidden power"**

 **"As you know" Rogue continues; a drawing of the eclipse is shown "It can be used for time travel but it can also be use as an offensive weapon know as the eclipse cannon."**

"Was he telling the truth about that part?" Wonders Happy

"Who knows" Natsu replies, several people sigh at his response while others role their eyes at him

 **He pauses "That is the only chance you have of defeating the 10,000 dragons"**

"If the gates hadn't been opened in the first place then they never would have gotten through in the first place" Lucy grumbles

 **"So then it's real possible" Future Lucy's face as a look of relief "We can win"**

"And we did!" Most of the guild roar

 **"Well then that makes things nice and simple, glad we've got you on our side" Natsu says**

 **"Aww yer lets go and kill ourselves some dragons" Happy bellows**

The dragon slayers frowned at that sentence as they remembered that none of them actually managed to kill a dragon.

 **"Does this mean everything is going to be okay" Wendy still wonders**

Carla nods "Eventually it is"

 **"Afraid not" Rogue replies "You see I've come from seven years in the future, a time where the world as you know it will cease to exist"**

"I can't even begin to imagine the world being ruled by dragons" Evergreen whispers, others nod there heads in agreement.

 _ **Flash back (forward technically lol)**_

 _ **Three dragons are shown to be perched on top of ruins that they have clearly destroyed.**_

"Wow everything's more destroyed than when team Natsu go on a jab" Romeo sniggers which pulls a few laughs from others except for all the team Natsu members who grumble

 _ **"The dragons would have destroyed everything and rule over the ashes" Future Rogue continues**_

"We could barley handle 7 dragons" Gajeel snarled "No wonder we got wiped out"

 **"They're going to take over?" Natsu asks**

"Not anymore!" The guild cheer

"Yes no more evil dragons please" Macho sighs

"I can agree with you on that one buddy" Wakaba nods

 **"But what happened to the people who survived the attack?" Questions Wendy, Future Lucy has a look of anguish on her face**

"The didn't survive" Carla informs the guild

 **"In my time not even 10% of the human race remains" Future Rogue informs them**

Gasps rippled through the guild hall

"I can't imagine anything like that happening" Lisanna whispered

"Nor could we" Wendy tells her

"Yer we were really shocked too" Lucy adds

 **The screen flashes onto Lucy's and Loki's face which show shock, it then flashes to Wendy and Natsu who also look surprised.**

"Natsu just looks confused again" Gray snorts and Gajeel starts to snigger

"Shut up!" Natsu growls, the pair just start to laugh more

 **"Further more" Future Rogue continues "Our eclipse has but a fraction of the power that yours can wield, which means this is humanities last chance, we can stop them now or die"**

 **Natsu has a carefree grin on his face "Seems pretty simple, all you gotta do is open the gate and blow em up, Lets get to it!"**

"How are you so care free about everything Natsu?" Lisanna giggles into her hand

"Err" He sweat drops

"I suppose that's one of his better qualities though" Wendy laughs

"Natsu has good qualities?" Laxus grunts causing the guild to laugh

"I never knew you had a sense of humour Laxus" Mira looks at him causing the guild to laugh louder

"Hey" Natsu wines "How come everyone is picking on me?"

"Cause it so easy to do" Gray sniggers

 **"Seven years in my past something happened" FRogue begins "Someone prevented eclipse 2 from activating"**

"That's a good thing!" Lucy shouts at the screen

 **"But how come?" questions Lucy "Why would they do that?"**

 **"Because of that one persons actions the gate remained shut and humanity was left defenceless against 10,000 raging dragons, this person let 90% of humanity to die"**

"Wrong!" Several people in guild shout at the screen "Its cause the gate was opened"

 **"So I've comeback to save these lives by eradicating theirs" Rogue continues was complete calm shown on his face**

Natsu starts to grit his teeth, several people look at him in concern.

 **"How barbaric" Carla tells him "Why don't you try explaining the situation to them before you resort to violence?"**

"Because this guy is pure evil" Lilly mentions

"No that's not right..."Natsu trails off and everyone looks at him with curiosity "This Rogue told me after we fought that he had lost something precious to him"

 **"She's right there's no need for blood shed" Lilly tried to explain**

 **"A persons destiny is immutable, even if I did persuade them some how they would still end up stopping eclipse, fate has stolen that choice from them, there future is set in stone." Future Rogue speaks passionately.**

 **"They don't have a choice" Lucy looked distraught.**

"No they didn't" Carla frowns

 **The moon slowly turns a blood red colour.**

 **Rogue speaks in an ominous tone** **"None of us are stronger than fate" Future Lucy is shown "The living remain and the dead are gone"**

 **"** No dur" Romeo agreed

 **The image of Lucy fades out and now shows the eclipse gate "The one who closed the gate before will always do the same, as long as they're alive its bound to happen again" Rogue informs them**

 **"I don't have a clue about what you're talking about buddy" Natsu sweat drops**

"As per usual" Droy smirks in amusement but Natsu didn't react to the taunt

 **"Spill it" Natsu holds out his arm in a questioning manner "Who's this person you're talking about anyway?"**

"I can't watch this again" Happy wails and buries his head into Lucy's stomach

 **Rogues opens his eye "Its you..." He raises his fist, its covered in a thick black shadow "Lucy Heartfilia!" He launches his attack towards Lucy**

 **Lucy lets out a little "huh" in shock as Natsu whips round and shouts out her name.**

"Lucy watch out!" Several anguish cries, Natsu grips her hand harder

 **Lucy's eyes go wide in shock, she starts moving to the left to try and get out the way but the attack is advancing on her too quickly.**

 **In slow motion now, Natsu raises his arm out and leaps towards the attack to try and stop it but he's too slow and it sails right past him.**

"I should have stopped it" Natsu gasps out "I should have done something!" He screams

 **A hand starts to reach out in front of Lucy; Future Lucy has leaped in front of Lucy and taken the attack instead- Blood spews out of her, her face contorted in pain.**

The guild is silent.

Most of the girls have tears spilling out there eyes and a few guys do too. Natsu is looking at the ground scrunching his eyes shut to try and get the image of Lucy dying out of his head.

 **Natsu and Wendy turn around as quick as they can to see what has happened, Future Lucy falls to the ground, Lilly and Carla look on in horror.**

 **Lucy gasps "Oh no are you okay?"**

Some insensitive members try not to snort at what Lucy had just asked.

 **"No!" Happy screams as he runs over to both Lucy's as fast as his little legs can take him.**

 **Natsu's arm is shown to be shaking as he looks on.**

"Natsu..." Lucy whispers

 **"What? There's two?" Rogue asks "How could this be?"**

"One came from the future like you did" Wakaba says sassily

 **Future Lucy's coughs in pain, Lucy supports her "Just hang on"**

 **"Lucy" Is the only thing Happy says**

 **"I didn't do it, I didn't close the gate" Future Lucy informs them "I would never do that"**

"But I did in the end" Lucy mumbles

"Yes but it was for the best" Jellal informs her in a strained voice as Erza was griping his hand tightly, a tear slips out her eye as she watches the screen.

 **"I know you didn't" Lucy reassures her "I promise I won't either no matter what"**

 **"But why?" She asks "Why didn't you protect yourself?"**

 **"You're part of my past, if you were to die then I would die too" Future Lucy voice sounds weak "In away dying is the only way I can live"**

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost both of you" Natsu whispers too her

"Don't worry im not going anywhere" Lucy tries to reassure him

 **Future Lucy's lip quivers, blood is around her mouth "It's so strange, I never though I would die in my own arms you know, it's kinda comforting"**

 **"No don't talk like that you're going to make it" Lucy comforts her "We won't let you die"**

 **"Can't we help" Lilly asks Carla "We could use healing magic"**

"Good idea bud but I think its too late" Gajeel pats his head whist holding levy into his side while she sobs into his shoulder

 **"I'm afraid that wound is too severe" Carla says "There's nothing we can do"**

 **Wendy is shown to have tears rolling down her face, her hands over her mouth in order to smother her wails.**

Wendy was having the same reaction now as she did in the past but this time she didn't try to hold back her sobs as everyone else was having the same reaction

 **"Its okay" Future Lucy tells them "I thought I'd never be able to see my friends again but I did, one last time and that's enough to make up for the hell I've been through"**

"I couldn't imagine having to watch my friends...die" Lucy mumbles

 **"Oh Lucy" Happy waddles forward "Please just try to hang in there we need you"**

"We do" The guild agrees

 **Natsu is still looking on with a face of shock and distraught.**

 **"I'm not the Lucy you know, I'm from a different time, a whole nother world" Future Lucy says**

 **"There's no reason for you to cry" She places her hand on Happy's cheek and rubs it as he nuzzles into her hand**

Happy was currently nuzzling into Lucy's stomach whilst Lucy pats his head with her free hand

 **"The me that lives in this time, she still gets to live with her friends"**

 **"So you don't need to be sad" She continues**

 **"But we are sad" Happy wails "We don't care what world you come from or what anyone says as you're still our Lucy!"**

"Lucy we all love you dearly my child of course we'd be sad to see any form of you die" Makarov cries out, many nod in agreement and Lucy gives a blinding smile.

 **Happy's tears are now running down his face "You're our friend and we love you, we don't ever want to lose you so of course we sad how could we not be!" He screams.**

At happys speech everyone's sobs gets louder and Natsu's growl deepens.

 **Natsu grits his teeth together, his entire body is now shaking.**

 **"Hey" Future Lucy looks up to Lucy "Could you let me see your guild mark?" She requests**

Natsu begins to rub Lucy's guild mark once again

 **Lucy brings her hand in front of Future Lucy's face, Future Lucy rubs the guild mark lovingly, tears start streaming out of her eyes. Lucy then also starts to cry.**

 **"Where's yours? What happened?" Lucy asks her**

"I never want to lose this guild mark" Lucy smiles lovingly at it on her hand

"Don't worry as long as I'm around you won't have too" Natsu mumbles to her

 **Natsu is now biting his lips as he has a flashback to when Lucy first got her mark**

 _ **"Hey Natsu look" Lucy beams at him "Mirajane just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand!"**_

Many people who have now gotten over seeing Lucy dying let out a smile at the thought of Lucy joining their family

"I remember that day" Mira cried cheerfully "Your smile lit up the guild hall"

"That's because I finally found somewhere that I felt like I belonged" She giggled

 **A shadow covers Natsu's eyes, he grinds he teeth together and lets out a growl**

He lets out another small growl, Lucy grabs his head so he's forced to look at her "Hey I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon"

"I know, thanks I'm all good now" He smirks

 **"I just wish I could have..." Future Lucy trails off as she drops to the floor dead**

As Lucy finally dies most of the girls start crying again, Levy and Wendy spring off their seats and tackle Lucy in a hug causing her to fall off her hair with an "eep". Once Lucy finally recovers from being tackled she suddenly gets slammed into a hard metal chest plate by Erza in what was mean to be a comforting hug.

"Lucy please don't die" Erza whispers and eventually lets Lucy go "As punishment for me not being there please hit me!" She bows, Lucy springs away and lets out a nervous laugh

"Err no thanks Erza" She sweat drops and tries to make her way back to her seat without getting anymore injuries from her friends.

 **"Had more adventures" Her voice is heard in a ghost like whisper**

"Don't worry" Gray pats her head and she smiles up at him "We'll all have more adventures together"

"Yer of course we will" Lucy said fondly, Juvia was glaring daggers behind her 'LOVE RIVAL' she sneered, other members in the guildhall started sympathetically at Lucy.

 **"Please protect the future"**

"We did" Natsu chuckled

"Aye we did" Happy laughs and Lucy agrees with a murmur.

 **Loki, Wendy, Carla and Lilly all turn back around to face Future Rogue.**

 **However Natsu continues to face both the Lucy's, sobs can still be heard from, Lucy and Happy.**

"It was weird seeing myself die" Lucy whispered

"It was weird for us too beautiful" Loki smirks at her and she springs back in surprise with a scream, Ultear Jellal and Meredy try to smother their laughter whilst everyone else in Fairy Tail just smile as they're use to Lokis antics

"When did you get here?!"

"Oh just now, I'm hurt you didn't notice me" He smirks

"Go home!" She squeals, he disappears with a smirk.

 **"How could she have forgotten that she closed the gate?" Rogue asks rhetorically**

 **"I don't care about your gate" Lucy retorts "I would never shut it but you still...How could you?!"**

 **"You say that now" Rogue begins, Everyone can be seen facing rogue except Natsu who has a shadow overcasting his face "But you've done it before and I know you'll do it again"**

"Dude I'd shut up now if I were you before Natsu blows up" Jets warns him

"Yer Natsu is going to explode soon" Droy agrees

"Am I really that predictable?" Natsu questions, everyone avoids his eyes which confirms his question.

 **"I'm not going to shut the damn gate" Lucy's voice is hoarse from crying "Why do you keep accusing me?, cut it out! I haven't done anything to you!"**

"This conversation is going nowhere" Romeo sniggers

"Yep they just keep going in a circle" Freed sighs

 **Rogue sneers at him "The gate will be closed, there's no way to prevent it" Future Lucy's dead body is shown once again "Not while you're still alive"**

 **Lucy's shoulders begin to shake "You heard my future self say she did no such thing, tell me why would I lie to myself?!"**

 **"Her delusions are irrelevant!" Rogue screams, he summons more shadows into the palm to his hands**

"Not again!"

"Lucy move!"

"Get out of the way" Are just some of the comments that are shouted at the screen.

 **"Every choice you think you have has been decided by fate" He raises his arm and prepares to throw another attack at Lucy.**

 **Natsu whips round, a glare is set on his face "And I'm going to turn fate into a pile of ashes!" He screams as he throws fire straight at Rogue making him block the attack, the fire engulf him causing him to slide backwards several meters, dust flies up from the floor where Rogue skids.**

"Yes we get to see Natsu go beast mode" Romeo howls

"Yer it's going to be so cool!" Jet laughs

 **"I ain't letting anyone steal Lucy's future!" Natsu grits out "Not while I'm alive"**

"I will" He whispers

"Aww" Mira quietly squeals and other members of the guild mummer to each other about the bittersweet moment.

 **Natsu's red Fairy Tail guild mark is zoomed in on as you can hear Lucy's last words "Please protect the future"**

 **Zooms out to Natsus face, the right side of his face has tears dripping from his eye but on the left it's completely covered in a shadow, the only thing visible is his eye which is now blood red.**

Everything goes deathly silence before it explodes with comments

"Damn you look like a monster..." Gajeel whistles

"What is that?" Bickslow questions

"I don't think you've ever react like that before" Makarov mumbles

'What the hell?' Team Natsu think including Lucy as she didn't notice his reaction at the time it happened

 **"I will I promise!" He growls.**

 **The scree cuts out.**

"Aww man I wanted to see a fight" Romeo pouts and crosses his arms

Makarov jumps to the front of the guild "I think we should all take a break and process what's just happened" Everyone proceeds to jump out their seats and proceed to converse about what they had just experienced.

* * *

 **Any request for the next chapter?**

 **If not I was thinking about doing the episode where team Natsu try and stop that 'mole' from destroying the town since I haven't done anything set in the future yet.**


	6. Afterlife of Future Lucy

**So I've tallied up all the requests and one of the highest ones was reacting to Future Lucy's afterlife, also it makes sense to do this chapter now than to leave it till later on**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fairy Tail that right goes to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Future Lucy is lying on the middle of the ground in a destroyed hallway of Crocus Castle. Its completely silent and Lucy lies undisturbed.**

Lucy shivers in her seat at the sight of her being dead on the ground. "You okay Lu?" Levy questions

"Yer it just kind of hits home that this could happen one day on a job" She grimaces

 **Her body starts to glow with a golden light that makes the room look brighter. A zoom in on her face- a peaceful expression reflecting on it.**

"Even when you're dead you look beautiful" Mira compliments

"Is that meant to be a compliment?!" Lucy screeches

"She is right though" agrees Erza

"Yer you're so pretty!" Wendy giggles

"You guys are nuts" giggles Lucy

"Moving on" Jellal interrupts "What is happening to her body?"

"She's going home" Carla smiles

 **Her hair begins to float and move upwards in the light. The golden yellow is so bright that it becomes blinding, the screen goes white.**

 **Lucy's full body is now shown to be lying on a golden field she's in her tradition black skirt and blue and white top, her fairy tail mark is back.**

"Anyone else finding this a bit weird?" Max raises his eyebrow

"Oui" Reedus agrees

"Yer I want to know where she is" Laki wonders

 **A gust of wind goes past and blows her hair to the left. Hey doe brown eyes open.**

 **She stares up at the light blue sky, white fluffy clouds are present and blossom appears to be blowing in the wind.**

"It's so beautiful" Lucy gushes

"It makes me want to dance!" Vijeeter stands up before getting tackled by Nab, Elfman and max who all scream out a "no!"

 **She sits up with a slight groan, the main Fairy Tail theme begins to play "What was that" She wonders "A dream?" Her hair is still blowing in the wind.**

"I wish" Cana slurs whilst gurgling her beer.

 **She notices her right hand with her pink guild mark on the back of it she gasps in slight surprise, she brings it up towards her head slightly and rubs the mark lovingly with her other hand.**

Lucy copies the action before Natsu grabs her hand once again, the guild watch the screen in silence- joy shown on their faces due to witnessing the tender moment of seeing the love Lucy has for the guild.

 **She decides to stand up and begins to walk around trying to look in all directions, she hears a "Hey Lucy!" That's causes her to stop- It's Natsu**

 **She turns around with a "Huh?" the camera goes behind her so you can see the back of her head but not her face, standing in front of her are lots of silhouettes of her guild, Natsu and Happy and standing slightly in front of the rest of the members.**

"I'm getting teary eyed" Lisanna fans her face trying to control her emotions

"On a depressing note, I'm guessing this means the Lucy was the last one alive from that time" Guildarts concludes, a beer bottle hits him on the head and his eyes pop out in shock.

"Hey old man! Why would you say something like that?!" Cana screeches

"I'm sorry darling please forgive me!" He wails, Cana turns away in a huff. Jellal, Meredy and Ultear sweat drop and stare at the pair, the other members however are just having their own convosations as they're used to the duos antics.

 **"Would you get over here already?" Natsu asks with an excited tone, Lucy's Face is still in a state of shock and wonder**

"God I can't imagine how shocked she must be to be able too see everyone again" Evergreen mumbles, the people around her grunt in agreement.

 **"Everybody's waiting on you!" Happy continues**

"Why aren't you movinf Lucy?" Happy wonders "I know you're dumb put you shouldn't take that long to process everything" He singers before suddenly being launched through the air by Lucy's fist.

Carla crosses her arms and sighs "You never learn do you tom cat"

Happy lets out a painful "Aye"

 **Lucy's eyes go wide as she finally begins to process what's going on. Tears start to gather in the corner of her eyes.**

 **Natsu bounds over to her with a cheeky smile and a laugh, He stretches his hand out towards her "Come on we still have adventures to go on"**

"Cute!" Levy cries

"I agree" Bisca grins

"You two really suit each other" smirks Ultear

 **Lucy blinks away the tears and she lets out a smile "yeah" Lucy takes Natsu's hand and he drags her towards the rest of the guild in a run, as they're running Natsu smiles back at her and points towards the guild.**

"Thank you Natsu" Lucy beams at him

"For what?" He tilts his head to the side

"For always taking my hand and leading me on adventures" She informs him

"Yer no problem!" Natsu smiles "I wouldn't want it any other way"

 **Now back with current Lucy, she's holding Future Lucy's diary which glows with the same light that Future Lucy was, it disappears from her hand. A tear drips down one side of her face before falling down the other side. She reaches up to her face in shock and touches one of the tears.**

"I always wondered why I cried then, I guess now I know"

 **"I'm crying" She states in shock.**

"Way to state the obvious" Gajeel sneers, Levy smacks him in the face with a book for that comment

 **She looks at Natsu who's standing in front of her , she drops her hand from her face and rushes towards Natsu and hugs him from behind causing him to let out a slight gasp of surprise.**

"AWWW" All the girls squeal

"Oh stop it" Lucy buries her head into her hands in embarrassment, Natsu has a light blush dusting his cheeks, it's hardly noticeable to most people but the squealing girls see it causing them to smirk at each other.

 **Her turns his head slightly to look behind him, she's buried her head into his scarf.**

"Whooo! Get some Lucy" Cana calls out causing the immature boys to giggle.

"Cana!" Lucy roars in outrage at the embarrassing comment

 **"Hey" Natsu speaks softly "Is something wrong?"**

"Aww so sweet" Gray mocks but quickly goes silent in his seat when most of the girls in the guild turn to glare at him.

 **"No it's nothing" Lucy reassures him "I'm okay"**

 **The camera zooms out and a full body image of both Natsu and Lucy is shown. Lucys arms are wrapped tightly around Natsus chest "Thank you" Her voice quivers with emotion.**

* * *

So I know this isn't a very long chapter but I'm already working on another one as well as starting to write out the dragon cry movie. I'm unsure if I should the first movie before I do the second one though, what do you guys think.

Also I haven't done any 'moments' that are set in the future for the guild yet as I was thinking of getting loads of past clips out and then doing the full episodes of the ones that are set in the future and eventually getting to the episodes that are currently airing now, hopefully I'll last that long, fingers crossed.


End file.
